On the Patrol
by allyssagrace16
Summary: 19 year-old Rikuo is bored and wants to have some fun. When he finds a seemingly human woman that intrigues him and asks her to join his clan-partly because she's hot-how will she respond? RikuoxTsurara! Conatins LEMONS! Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon nor the characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! When you start reading through this, I realize the story's a little weirdly stationed at the beginning with Tsurara, okay? So don't bite my ass because I know, I know. It'll get better though because c'mon, night Rikuo with some lemons?(Though you'll have to wait in upcoming chapters!) Nobody can turn that down. Now that my rant is over, enjoy this juicy fanfic between my fav couple._

**_Tsurara is 18, Rikuo is_**_ **19**_

** ~.~**

Rikuo watched the blue haired human pick up the droppings of their pet in her yard. _What the hell is the point of owning such a pestering animal? Look, it runs around her while she collects its shit, laughing in her face. _The big shepherd romped indeed around, tongue hanging out of his mouth and tail wagging a hundred miles per hour. Rikuo snickered down at the human from his tree, shielded from sight. He wore his usual black kimono with red kimono(I'm really sorry I have no idea what this is called) billowing off his shoulders in the warm breeze. He was bored with having no ayakashi running amok to strike down, so he had settled with watching a beautiful pale human work her butt off for her landlord. The girl grimaced and lifted a rather disgusting piece of dog pie before throwing it into the bag. "_Nasty!"_ She exclaimed in exasperation. Rikuo sniggered in amusement and cut off when the human turned her back to her and bent fully down when she discovered a friend next to the previous dropping. His red eyes glowed in hunger when they locked on her small, round bottom. _Hello. _

Tsurara bolted upright when she felt a shiver down her spine. She grimaced and said, "Weird." She proceeded to do her chore so that she could earn a little money for once, but was getting a little discouraged from the job as she felt there were eyes on her the whole time, especially when she bent to pick up a human sized shit her huge dog left just for her. "You're a serious pain in my ass today, Yuul." Tsurara growled at her dog, still running circles around her. He barked happily at her. She turned away and then soon discovered a large hole by the fence and sighed, "Really, Yuul?" But as she checked it out further, the hole tunneled under the fence. "I wonder what made this hole?"

Rikuo's brows raised as he watched a small yokai float from the sky and down next to the hole, standing there and staring at the human intruding his home. The girl was extremely absorbed in feeling how deep the burrow reached, sticking her small hand down. Rikuo snorted. _I'd love to see her face if she could see that guy standing right next to her._ The small yokai just stood and watched her, probably aware she wasn't of any harm to his treasures stashed under the ground. The girl, however, snapped out of her trance, sat back on her haunches, and peered down in surprise at the little one-eyed creature studying her. Rikuo's eyes snapped wide in bewilderment. _She can see it. How? How is that possible?_ She smiled warmly at the yokai, golden eyes regarding him with light surprise still, and the little guy's obsidian eye stared up at her with intrigue. "Hello! Is this you're home?" He nodded, still amazed that a human is seeing and talking to him. "I'm sorry for intruding." She stood, bowed, and continued her chore. Mouth hanging open, Rikuo regarded the small human with increased interest. His crimson eyes narrowed. _Tonight, we will meet. _He glided up from the tree and vanished._  
_

Tsurara glanced up into the sky, frowning. Then, smiling, she said, "I feel like tonight's going to be a good night!"

**...**

Tsurara padded through the hallway of her home, washing up in the bathroom before she returned to her bedroom. She wore a cotton t-shirt with hello kitty printed on the front, with short black sleep shorts covered in white polka dots. She washed her face. "Here." A deep voice rumbled beside her, handing a towel over. "Thank you!" She dried her face. _Wait. _Tsurara's eyes snapped open and in the direction of the voice. Empty space. _It's probably just another ayakashi. They enjoy running around the house since I don't particularly mind them. __But the ones I've talked to don't sound like grown men..._ Tsurara pondered on the thought of having an extra visitor. "Ah! Maybe if he comes out, we can become friends!" She giggled and hummed on her way back to her room, pleased to have another visitor in her home. She plopped down on her bed and began to read a book. A cool breeze shifted through the room and brushed her face. Tsurara frowned. _Must've opened the window and forgot to close it. _She rose from her sheets, shut and locked the window, then settled down once more.

"Oh my god, I've never seen a more naive creature in my life." Rikuo laughed. "Yes, _Tsurara, _lets be friends." Sakura petals rushed past him, wind rustling his long silver-black hair. Narrowed, glowing, red eyes disappeared along with the rest of his body in a dark haze. Fear activated, Rikuo strode down the hallway until he reached her room. Small ayakashi stumbled and chased around with each other in the ceiling and along Rikuo. He chuckled. _They actually accept this woman, running around so carelessly in such a playful manner? _He slid the door open slowly. The girl lay in her bed, engrossed in a book. Rikuo pushed the door closed, making sure there was enough noise to startle the unsuspecting girl into dropping her book and looking around. She then smiled and said softly, "Is somebody here to play?" His Fear still active, Rikuo smirked like a cheshire cat.

Tsurara's brows furrowed, white skin glowing lightly in the lamp light. "Hello?" She then felt a shiver down her spine, spinning around. Dark laughter danced around her. _He is using Fear?! Okaa-sama told me stories of her clan... What was it called...! _"Nurarihyon!" Tsurara felt a presence to her right, and lashed out. A cracked formed in the air and spread, revealing a still shocked Rikuo. Tsurara's breath caught in her throat at the sight of a beautiful man before her. Tall, a black kimono that opened down to his waist, showing off a masculine chest and abdomen. A red kimono hung off his shoulders, and he was barefoot. She let her eyes wander up into his face, widening when they reached their destination. Breath whooshed from her lungs. Gorgeous red eyes now regarded her with quiet amusement, aware of what she was doing. Tsurara fought down a blush from creeping into her cheeks. Long silver and black hair stood upright(WTF gravity?) at his side, slightly unruly and appeared soft to the touch. "How do you know of Nurarihyon, human?" His deep voice washed over her, and she shuddered. "My mother is Setsura Oikawa." That was all she needed to say. The intruder's face blankly stared at her for a moment before he bended at the waist, holding his stomach, laughing uncontrollably. A blush won the fight for dominance this time and covered Tsurara's face in embarrassment for a reason she couldn't pin point herself. "Y-you're"- Ahahaha!- "m-mother is Sets-" Pahaha!- "ura?!" Taking deep breathes to calm himself and standing upright once more, he gave Tsurara a once over.

That woman, the one that lusted over my grandfather _and _father- for centuries on end- is this sweet kid's mom? _Then that means she's not human... This girl is pretty good at hiding her aura. _Cold air whipped around him suddenly, making his crimson eyes stretch in interest and surprise at the now angry Yuki-Onna. "Mah, mah, mah! I'm merely surprised that a girl like you could be produced by such a woman that I've heard many tales about!" The air only sped up. Her golden eyes were half-lidded in a angry- yet very concentrated- manner. Which also kind of turned Rikuo on. Power rolled off of him and clashed with Tsurara's Fear, each fighting for dominance. It was an easy fight. The cold wind slowed and Tsurara wore a very frustrated look. Crossing her arms, she snapped, "What do you want?" She looked very cute in her pajamas, Rikuo couldn't help but notice. Little white polka dotted black shorts that didn't have much coverage, not that he minded. A small, light pink Hello Kitty tee that hugged her curves ever so slightly, only hinting at you that she did indeed have them. A delicate eyebrow lifted and said, "I'm waiting." At that Rikuo's brows quirked and he grinned. His rose-colored eyes narrowed a bit, throwing a smoldering look down at the ice cold stare holding him in place. He took a step forward. "I want to play."

Tsurara had heard many things about the Nura Clan; it was a great place filled with loyal and individual yokai. Her mother had made many life long friends that she will never forget, and some love troubles as well. She talked of how hot and sexy Nurarihyon was back in the day, hair that, as described, was almost identical to the one in front of her, except a golden tinge and tied at the tip. Setsura had tried hard to steal his lips, but he fell in love with a beautiful princess instead. When they produced a second heir, her mother had successfully gotten over the Supreme Commander, watching his child grow. Which grew in a equally gorgeous man, long black hair, that trademark hair, with patch of hair tied at the base of his neck. Golden eyes that melted any woman he set eyes on. He was a raging playboy, though he always slipped out of Setsura's grasp when she tried to get a piece of him. He fell in love and a third heir was born. Her mother had warned her of the charm of the Nura men, under any circumstances, do NOT fall in love with the third heir, if you ever meet. You're heart will be smashed to pieces over and over. Though as said third heir stalked toward her, his charm already captured her attention, and he wasn't even trying. "I want to play." _I'm sorry Okaa-sama. You're right, this man is dangerous, but I don't think I'll be able to heed your warnings! _Tsurara smiled up cheerfully at him, hiding her thoughts thoroughly. "What kind of game? But before that, you should introduce yourself, and I will as well." He stopped abruptly in his tracks, surprise washing off him. He smirked. "My name is Nura Rikuo, Third Heir of the Nura Clan. I am the Lord of Pandemonium, leader of the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. Son of Rihan Nura and grandson of Nurarihyon." The smug smile still played on his full lips as Tsurara began, "Hajimemashta! I am Oikawa Tsurara, Yuki-Onna and daughter of Oikawa Setsura." How pathetic her introduction sounded compared to his grand one. She found herself giggling. "Oh? Is this funny to you?"

Unable to sit and watch the already tempting girl, giggling cutely only a few steps away, Rikuo eliminated the space between them. Her laughs died quickly when a large hand grasped Tsurara's small one, then found herself face to face with the gorgeous third heir. Rikuo watched a blush rush through her cheeks and her gaze wander, looking anywhere but at him. He smiled. "I want you to join my ranks." He straightened. "Become one of my personal guards." "Haah?!" Tsurara stared up in disbelief at the arrogant face that she didn't really want to deny. Rikuo look dead-set and determined. "You're interesting, and not many stand up to me, knowing who I am and where I come from. You won't be needing many belongings, bring what's important to you, nothing else." Rikuo turned and opened her window, poised ready to leave. "Chotto matte! Who said I'll be coming with you?" Crimson eyes froze her in place, then raked over her body slowly. Tsurara shivered. "I'll be picking you up in an hour. Be ready, I hate waiting." And he disappeared. _I don't believe I have much of a choice; if I don't comply to what he says he'd probably nag me about it or just straight up kidnap me. Whatever. It's not like I even like it here. A fresh start may be what I need. _Tsurara began packing necessities, and was ready within thirty minutes. She gazed out at the full moon, high in the night sky. "Time for a scene change."


	2. Chapter 2

**Liz: We're back with more! Did you all miss me?**

**Rikuo: What's up with you, it's only been a day. I have to see you everyday?**

**Tsurara: Good for you for being so diligent, Liz! Rikuo, be nice.**

**Rikuo: Only if I get some lemon time with you, Tsurara.**

**Liz: Keep talking like that, and I'll be back every hour. Anyway, chapter 2!  
**

Wind rushed through Tsurara's hair, and she held on for dear life. The giant serpent they rode wasn't easy to grip though, slick, soft scales shifted as his tail waved back in forth, as if swimming in water. Noticing the struggle behind him, Rikuo grabbed hold of Tsurara's arms, tugged her against his back, and wrapped them around his waist. "Thank you," She said in embarrassment, too aware of the strong muscles that rippled beneath his kimonos as Rikuo shifted in a more comfortable position. _How in the hell does he even sit like that? _Very calm and composed, the young Supreme Commander sat with his right leg up on the serpent, foot resting against the inside of his left thigh, which dangled dangerously off in the air. With both of her legs gripping the yokai like no other, she was barely able to stay in place. She wore only a navy blue zipper-up hoodie with her previous pajama shorts. Damn him for being able to do everything right. Damn him for having a god's body that made her want to wrap her legs around him and- _WHOA. Since when did I have thoughts like that? But he really is manly, and he smells good... _Tsurara stared at the back of his head, silver/black hair softly flowing with the wind. A sweet smell drifted off of him, filling her nose. The smell of sakura. Broad shoulders covered her view in the front. Though she didn't care, not like she was watching anything else at the moment. Tightening her arms around Rikuo and resting her cheek on his back, Tsurara closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of soft wind brushing her face and legs, the smell of sakura all around her.

Rikuo was very aware of the big golden eyes burning holes in the back of his neck. _Do I look that good? _He snorted. _Of course I do. "Yoru, you've seriously gotta do something about that freakin' ego, man. You love yourself too much." "Shut up, day me. You and the girl behind me know I'm right." "I seriously wish I could slap you in the face sometimes, except you're me." _Rikuo chuckled at himself. Sometimes he cracked himself up. Thin arms wrapped around him tighter, a small cheek landed on his back. Rikuo's heart sped a notch. _"Haha, you've got no self control." "You're a serious bitch." _The Nura Clan manor came within sight. "This is where you'll be living from now on, Tsurara." He felt her shift behind him to get a better look. Tsurara's eyes widened. "Wow. Though it doesn't surprise me too much that the Lord of Pandemonium lives in a mansion of this size." Rikuo felt her leaned forward even more, bosom now pressed against him back. A small blush took hold of his cheeks. "Oi, what's that on my back?" Tsurara backed away quickly from his touch, resulting in a very dangerous balancing game. She lost. Tsurara plunged into the open air, screaming and falling through the sky. "_TSURARA!_"

She watched the serpent grow smaller up in the sky. But strangely, Tsurara wasn't scared. _He's going to save me. _As soon as this though crossed her mind, Rikuo materialized beside her. His long, muscular arms coiled around her, crimson eyes frantic. She instantly felt safe in his arms. "Mizuchi!" The serpent was under them in a flash once again, Tsurara's dive through the sky only lasting moments. Rikuo was still holding her, one arm tightening around Tsurara's waist. His eyes pierced into hers, seething with worried anger. "What would you have done if I hadn't caught you, idiot?!" She winced at his words, letting her eyes wander from his, down his chest. Tsurara then noticed her position. Legs hooked around his hips, she sat in a very indecent manner, her body was plastered against his, arms snaking around Rikuo's neck, the only thing separated was her face. Inches from his. "Ano, Rikuo... c-can we continue this conversation in a different p-position?" Realizing that his arms were pulling her tighter against him by the second, Rikuo's cheeks grew red as he released Tsurara. She unwrapped her legs from his abdomen, putting more weight on a place that was crying out for attention. "Tch!" He twitched as she pulled away from him and turned around, still allowing contact between their bodies. Mainly because if she didn't, she's once again fall to her almost-death. _"Ooh... I fell you're pain buddy. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo. Gonna do anything about it?" "Watch me." "I was kidding. Don't rape her." _Rikuo rolled his eyes at the other him. Wrapping his arms around Tsurara's waist, he pulled her back against his chest. She felt tense in his hold. _I have a feeling this girl doesn't know the first thing about situations like these. _He rest his head atop hers, sighing. "Don't be so stiff. I'm not going to hurt you." A small voice below murmured, "I know. The fall... was a little nerve-wracking."

She was so lying. Electricity was still running circuits through her body, warming her by the minute. The arms coiled around her waist were the only thing occupying her thoughts as they landed in a huge cement pathway to the even bigger mansion before them. Rikuo hopped off, then extended a hand back toward her. Tsurara took it gratefully and landed next to him, marveling at how huge his hand was. "Welcome to the Nura Clan," He said softly down at her. They both gazed into each others eyes for a second too long. Just then a horde of yokai burst through the enormous doors blocking their path. "WELCOME HOME, SUPREME COMMANDER!" Was the initial greeting, but they were so out of sync that it just sounded like blood curdling screams and yells. Rikuo and Tsurara both recoiled at the ugly noise they made, now completely surrounded. "Rikuo-sama, who's the girl?" Tsurara hid behind Rikuo, not sure how to handle hands reaching out at her and eyes stripping her to pieces. Questions came from every direction. Rikuo's brow twitched and he pinched the bridge of his nose before he released his Fear. Silence fell immediately. "You all go and set up the dining area for a party, now. We are celebrating a new member of our clan, Yuki-Onna Oikawa Tsurara." They dispersed within seconds, leaving the young Commander and and girl alone. A small black figure swooped upon them. "Rikuo-sama!" Karasu Tengu hovered close to Rikuo's face, worry rolling off of the small bird yokai. "Rikuo-sama, where have you been?! It's been five days, four nights, twelve hours-" "Yes, Karasu Tengu, I've been gone for a little while. How's everyone been holding up?" The tengu's feathers fluffed up in indignation. "How have they held up? Nobody will listen to me, even though you set me in charge when you go off on your little vacations, and rampage about! Last night, Kubinashi threw a party and mistook me for Kejoro, trying to kiss me!" Rikuo let out a series of laughs after this statement. I mean, who couldn't? How much sake do you have to drink to mistake a little black tengu for a grown woman? "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was just scouting for a few new members. Isn't that right, Tsurara."

She had been silently watching the young man's exchanges with the silly little bird, giggling quietly at Karasu Tengu's exclamations. "Ah, yes! I am Oikawa Tsurara, coming on behalf of... my mother, to serve the Nura Clan." Tsurara bowed. Karasu Tengu bowed politely back, "Hajimemashta. Welcome to the Nura Clan. We will throw a grand party for your arrival. I hope you enjoy your first day here and get along well with Rikuo-sama as well as everyone else." Realizing he had been caught up in Rikuo's smooth flow of distraction, Karasu Tengu focused his attention on the now cold spot he had been occupying not too long ago. The Yuki-Onna had also disappeared from sight. "RIKUO-SAMAAAA!"

Rikuo snickered mischievously from the corner of the mansion, at the angry bird screeching his name and fluttering about. Unaware that the Yuki-Onna against him was somehow warming beneath his grasp. Pressed against him-for the hundredth time- Tsurara stared into the strong chest bouncing slightly from quiet laughter. Rikuo's arms rippled with these movements, rubbing Tsurara's skin dangerously. _How is he so unaware of what he is doing to me?! _She peered up at his face. The moonlight washed over his chiseled face, red eyes gleaming and dancing with amusement. Silver/black hair shone in the light. A lopsided smile stretched further across his cheeks as Rikuo sighed and turned his attention down to the girl in his embrace. Now completely aware of his actions, Rikuo didn't seem like he regretted them as brows quirked upward into the unruly bangs scattered across his forehead. Tsurara looked away and cleared her throat, fighting the red away in her cheeks. "Shall we begin preparing for the party?" "Hm? Why so soon?" The deep voice grew closer to Tsurara's ear and she shuddered deliciously. Rikuo's breath fanned over and down her neck. Her mouth parted and let out a breathy sigh. A hot tongue swiped over her ear, elicting a strangled squeak from Tsurara's throat. "I don't want to go anywhere just yet." Rikuo growled. His hand ran down her curves and rested on her waist. "Whoa~ Raping the new girl already?" Tsurara shrieked and jumped from Rikuo's grasp. He leaned back against the wall, crossing him arms, completely undeterred. "I was about to until you all showed up, Kurotabo." Kejoro, Kubinashi, Aotabo, and Kejoro had stood watching the two intensely until they decided to break them apart. "Sorry for disturbing, but I was told to gather the new girl and prepare her for her party." Kejoro glanced at the blushing and fidgeting Yuki-Onna. "So you're Setsura's daughter? We welcome you with open hands. Now come, it's time to change you out of those raggedy clothes and into a nice yukata." Kejoro lunged forward and took hold of Tsurara's hands, dragging her toward the entrance of the mansion. "R-raggedy?"

Rikuo and the other men watched Kejoro snatch away the flustered new comer. They turned their attention back to Rikuo, still leaning casually against the wall. Kubinashi struck first. "So? Is she a wife you decided to bring home? Are we going to be receiving a fourth heir soon?" The others nodded enthusiastically. Rikuo stared at them, brow raised and eyes half lidded in a exasperated look. He sighed, giving in. "Tsurara is merely a new member of my Night Parade of One Hundred Demons. Nothing more." The group of men threw skeptical looks at him. "Okay, she might be a little more. What can you expect? I'm nineteen years old now and I haven't courted one woman yet. She's the only one so far to catch my attention." They nodded in unison. "And will you guys stop doing that? It's getting on my nerves." Aotabo laughed. "Waka has found a woman to his liking! Setsura's daughter at that!" He elbowed Kubinashi, who's head bounced up and down from excitement. "Better look out for any strange behaviors in here. Setsura's in there somewhere!" The slightly annoyed Supreme Commander turned to Kurotabo. "Have you anything to add on top of these comments?" Kurotabo smirked mercilessly. "When will we have little Supreme Commanders running around?" The lot of them stared at Rikuo with such intensity that he recoiled. "Oi, keep talking about kids with a woman I met _this day,_ and I'll cut _your_ baby makers off. There will be no children of mine wreaking havoc on these premises until I decide what happens from here on out. Now go and help prepare the party hall!" Grumbling, his henchmen reluctantly stalked off.

**...**

The party was indeed prepared when Rikuo arrived. "Welcome home, Supreme Commander!" This time his men greeted him successfully. Rikuo smiled down at them all. "I'm back, minna. Get ready, tonight all sake is being taken out and we celebrate our new member until sunrise!" "OOOOOH!"

Tsurara watched the Supreme Commander make his way toward her, greeting others as he passed. He looked even better than before, sporting a white kimono, again revealing that masculine body, that complimented his hair and eyes nicely. A katana rested at his waist. Before she had gotten her fill in checking him out, Rikuo appeared in front of her with two red sake cups waiting to be filled. He smiled and took his spot next to her. The yokai sat quietly, waiting for their master to make the toast. Karasu Tengu materialized next to them with a jug of sake, filled the cups in Rikuo's hands. "Supreme Commander." Karasu Tengu bowed before him and left them, but not before shooting a look at the young man that said, "We're not done here." A wide smile plastered itself on his face, then turning to Tsurara, handing her a cup. "To Oikawa Tsurara, in celebration of joining our ranks. May the party begin!" Roars erupted from all around, cup being thrusted into the air and unsuspecting yokai being splattered with the sake that flew around. Music played from some unknown location, and the party began. It was very lively, and Tsurara was soaking it up, giggling at the ayakashi fighting already over the last drop out of a sake cask. She wore a white yukata, pink sakura petals placed randomly about. Her hair was tied up half way, secured with a flower hair pin. Tsurara sipped out of the cup in her hand and her golden eyes widened down at it. She'd never tasted something so strong and delicious in her life. Sips turned into gulps as Karasu Tengu filled her cup one by one, looking more worried with each fill. Rikuo watched her with amusement, taking his time and savoring the sake. "Enjoying yourself over there, Tsurara?" A red face turned back to peer up at him. Rikuo barely contained his laughter. Tsurara slurred back, "Oh yes, Rikuo-_sama_!" Another sip. "I've never had sake before... It tass very gud." She put her right hand down between them, and leaned toward an extremely amused Commander. The yukata slipped down her shoulder, exposing cleavage and pearly skin. Golden eyes batted up seductively into crimson ones. It was working. "Are you enjoying yourself, Rikuo-sama?" "I am now."

Rikuo trailed his finger down the exposed skin, making Tsurara shiver and gaze into his face all the more rousingly. Karasu Tengu made a small noise of protest from behind the completely smashed Yuki-Onna. Rikuo brushed him off easily. Leaning forward, he breathed into her ear, "Do you wanna go somewhere else, Tsurara?" She nodded, unable to say much more. Rikuo stood and pulled her up against him in the process, leading her out of the room. Everyone was too busy drinking and having fun to notice the host and hostess leave.

Tsurara allowed Rikuo to pull her through the dark hallways. Her mind was too foggy and all she cared about was the beautiful man in front of her and the heat pulsing through her body. They reached a bedroom. Rikuo pushed the door open, pulled her into it, and closed it in one swift motion. Tsurara stood and took in her surroundings. A huge bed lay against the wall, plain white bed sheets and comforter decorating it. Shoji doors on the other side of the room were open, looking out onto a gorgeous garden; a sakura tree waving in the wind, sitting above a pond. Moonlight washed across the floor, dancing along Tsurara's feet. She felt him approach her from behind, silent. A arm coiled around her, landing on her stomach, while his hand slipped the yukata further off of her shoulder. A hot mouth landed on neck, trailing slow, burning kisses down Tsurara's shoulder. She tilted her head to give Rikuo better access. Instead, his hand came up and grasped her jaw, leaning her head back onto his chest. Tsurara watched his full lips come closer to her own. Her eyes closed once they crashed down on her. A hot tongue prodded entry, and she granted it gladly. She moaned quietly into his mouth as their tongue danced and prodded each other. He broke the fiery embrace abruptly and spun Tsurara around. "I was going to hold back, but your mouth is telling me otherwise." A blush crawled into her already pink cheeks. Rikuo threw a squealing Tsurara over his shoulder and onto his bed. He straddled her and leaned into her ear. "I'm making you mine tonight."

**Oooh cliff hanger! I'm such a boner killer I know. Wait until tomorrow(?) to hear what happens next...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liz: Oh hey. How'd you like that cliffhanger? I loved it. Mwahaha.**

**Rikuo: You're an even bigger S than me. I like it.**

**Tsurara: I kinda enjoyed that too. **

**Liz: ...?!**

**Rikuo: Something happened to Tsurara.**

**Liz: That sake fried her brain cells.**

**Tsurara: I'm perfectly fine! Feel free to criticize Liz!**

**~.~**

"I'm making you mine tonight." Those words sobered her up quite a bit. _Wait, what am I doing?! How much sake did I even drink? My mind is still hazy-_

Her thoughts were interrupted successfully as Rikuo's lips moved atop of hers skillfully. One hand made quick work of untying her obi and pushing it out of the way. Tsurara sighed and her mind returned to mush, focusing solely on feeling. Tsurara raised her head, deepening the kiss and taking the initiative with her tongue. Rikuo groaned and pushed her back against the plush bed, his hand now freely explore her soft curves. They crossed her stomach and reached the small of her back, pushing up. Tsurara arched her back, running one small hand through Rikuo's surprising soft hair. Another came to grip the hair as Rikuo broke the kiss and placed more on the smooth column of her neck, latching his mouth on her pounding pulse. She could feel him hardening against her hip by the second. "Rikuo... sama." Tsurara attempted in pulling him away. He placed his hands on either side of her head, red eyes burning with evident lust and need. She tried not to let them sweep her into its flow. "We shouldn't do this... I barely-ah!" She was swiftly silenced as Rikuo buried his face between her now exposed breasts, one large hand cupping her right, the other sliding down her stomach. "Where did the 'sama' come from? I don't remember you calling me that before, Tsurara."_ Oh no, where is he touching... This would be easier to stop if I was more sober, right? _Tsurara tried to pacify herself with this thought, but she knew better. The attraction between them was undeniable. The way his hands moved about her, leaving her skin on fire wherever they touched, was more than enough proof.

Rikuo was enjoying watching the Yuki-Onna beneath him warm under his touch and squirm. But he himself couldn't stop. Never has he felt this way about any woman, and he's had more than his fair share thrown at him, but only this girl with him at the moment can make him drop to his knees, begging for more. Not that'd he'd ever admit it. Rikuo licked and kissed the space between her pearly white mounds, beginning to pucker with every slight touch. Tsurara let a moan escape her lips. Rikuo smirked. His hand on her, rolling and tweaking, made her squirm even more. "I asked you a question, _Tsurara._" He breathed into her ear. "K-kejoro... She told me to address you as R-rikuo-sama or Supreme Commander from h-here on out... Since I'm now your... underling..." Rikuo bit down on her ear lobe, drawing out a breathy sigh and arch. Tsurara's arms circled around his neck, pulling Rikuo down closer. "Rikuo-sama." She now allowed her hot breath to fan across his ear, causing him to shiver. Tsurara returned his favor, biting down. Her hand moved down to his own obi, untying it skillfully and tossing it aside. Rikuo pulled back and raised an eyebrow down at Tsurara. She blushed and turned her eyes away. "My mother taught me." _Of course she did. _But Rikuo found this to be endearing for some reason, darting in to tangle her in another passionate kiss. His kimono drifted down his back and he released his arms from the sleeves, upper body exposed. Tsurara's hands felt the strong muscles in his back working as her lowered himself on her further. Wrapping her legs around him for better access of what was needed, Rikuo placed himself between her firmly. Suddenly a strong pang ripped through Rikuo's head, like somebody whacked him. _"Oi, Yoru. Stop. We met this girl today, and she's not sober. What's it going to be like when we wake up in the morning?"_ Rikuo drew away from Tsurara's lips, pondering on the thought. _"She'll wake up, freak out, and possibly leave." "Wow, you're thinking with your head for once. Yes, that's what will happen. We need to get to know her before deciding if we even want her." "Oh, we do." _

Tsurara, sexually frustrated and waiting for the man above her fix it, stared up at Rikuo. He was gazing at her, eyes glazed over. He sat there like this for a while. _I should take this chance and back out before I regret this in the morning. _Unhooking her legs from around his waist, Tsurara pulled what was left of her yukata around her, sat up, and backed away from Rikuo. Snapping out of his trance, his eyes followed her. "Rikuo-sama, I don't think we should do this." He nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, me too." Though it was what she wanted, Tsurara couldn't help but feel a small pang in her chest at his easy compliance. Picking up his obi and tying it around himself, Rikuo stood beside the bed and gazed back down at the ravaged Yuki-Onna. "Sleep here tonight." With that he turned and disappeared instantly. Tsurara sighed and buried herself underneath the sheets around her. "I can't believe I almost did that." She mused, slipping into a deep sleep._  
_

The morning sun crawled into the room. A warm breeze wafted in, brushing light blue hair out a sleeping Yuki-Onna's face. Sunlight reached her face, beckoning the eyes open. "Mmm..." Tsurara shifted in the white sheets, slowly rousing from her slumber. Tired golden eyes cracked open and stared sleepily at the ceiling. Pain suddenly ripped through Tsurara's head, causing her to grasp it and moan in displeasure. "_It-tee-te-te!" _And then came the swift flashbacks of the previous night along with her horrible hangover. She sat upright in her resting place, head swinging from side to side. "Oooh no." The entrance to the room quietly opened, revealing a disheveled- and hot- looking brunette man, sleepy eyes blinking at Tsurara from across the space. She felt similar energy rolling off him as did Rikuo, and remembered Kejoro's words last night. **~.~ "Since you are becoming a servant of our clan, you must know one of the most intriguing things about Waka." Tsurara frowned and gazed up into Kejoro's eyes curiously. She continued, "He is three-fourths human, one-fourth yokai." Tsurara's brows furrowed even deeper. "But he is so powerful?" Kejoro sighed. "Just because you're human and yokai, does that make you any less in strength?" "I guess not..." ~.~**

"IIIIIYAAAAAAAAA!"

Anything that she could reach, Tsurara threw it at the now shocked human Rikuo. Pillows, sheets, a tissue box off the night table. (Hey, I know those aren't for wiping tears and snot, Rikuo.) Crystals of ice formed in the air, poised to pierce through poor little Rikuo. Who's brown eyes were the size of saucers. And successfully dodging everything thrown his way. "Wait, wait, wait!" He threw his arms out in front of him, hands in a surrendering position. "I'm not going to do anything to... you?" Confusion took hold of his features as a tear escaped Tsurara's eyes. Rikuo rushed to the red faced girls side, bustling around her in worry. "Oi, Tsurara, are you okay? Did someone scare you? Well, I probably did, I'm sorry!" Her watery golden eyes raised to his, then left just. She grabbed the sheets around her, hiding behind them. "W-we did i-indecent things... l-last night." Tsurara's face reached a whole new shade a red. Rikuo pulled back instantly, a hand reaching up to brush across his mouth in equal embarrassment. "Listen, I'm really sorry for putting you in that position. My yokai side has an alter-ego, though I am myself and he's a part of me, sometimes I can't fully control myself. He's the other part of my personality, the one that doesn't occupy my human one." Rikuo clasped his knees and bent forward at the waist. "I'm truly sorry about this! We've only met the previous night and I already attacked you. Please forgive me!" It was Tsurara's turn to be shocked. She watched her Commander plead for forgiveness. Whipping out of the sheets and onto her knees in the bed, Tsurara folded her body onto her legs tucked under her, hands placed neatly in front of her bowed head. "No, Rikuo-sama, please forgive me! I shouldn't have allowed myself to get like that and tempt Supreme Commander!That was very despicable of me!" "No, I shouldn't have let it get to were it was, forgive me!" "No, forgive me!" They both raised their heads to gaze at each other. And broke into fits of laughter. Tsurara rolled on the bed, arms wrapped around her body. Rikuo bent backward slightly, hands on his stomach, laughing up at the ceiling.

Tears rolled and coughing wracked their bodies. Tsurara sat up, coss-legged and still smiling. She now only wore one layer of her yukata, and made sure the clothing covered her appropriately. She took in Rikuo's form, who was wiping the tears from his eyes. He wore a plain red tee with black soccer pants. And he looked adorable, especially after a good laugh. A hand reached under his shirt to scratch at his belly, revealing- still!- a well defined body underneath. Tsurara's eyes were glued on the spot, then snapping out of it and blushing. _Whoops. _But how can he look that good, yokai or human? It piqued her interest, appearing so different yet similar at the same time. Rikuo laced his hands behind his head and leaned back against the wall, grinning. "Yoru has balls for brains. Sorry bout' that." Tsurara laughed. "Don't worry about it, I also was not thinking with my head at the time. The only thing that filled it was sake." She shot a apologetic face his way, one small hand scratching the back of her head. Rikuo let out another chuckle, the low sound resonating through Tsurara's body. _What a beautiful sound. _"Anyway, I came to fetch you for breakfast. Everyone is waiting. Wear what you have for now, and I'll send Kejoro back here with fresh clothing." Tsurara got up as Rikuo turned and headed for the door. "That isn't necessary, Rikuo-sama! This is your room, not mine!" He turned back with a lopsided grin, hands still laced in his soft, warm brown hair. "Don't worry about it. Do allow me to be a gentleman and let a lady have her space, at least for today. Do what you have to do, and come down to the dining hall!" Tsurara tilted her head and smiled back earnestly. "Hai!"

**...**

Tsurara entered the dining hall soon after Rikuo left. Yokai lined up side by side, trays placed before them with whatever food they requested. A large pathway empty of yokai lead directly to Rikuo in the center-back of the room, eggs, toast, and orange juice splayed in front of him. Laughter and conversation filled the room, though nobody touched their food yet. Rikuo's face lit and he waved frantically at Tsurara once his eyes rested on her, causing her to giggle as she made way toward him. Which wasn't hard, hence the gigantic space in front of her. She plopped down next to her Supreme Commander and they exchanged greetings. Rikuo now sported a black kimono with his usual style. His body only different slightly from his yokai form's, a tan played on his skin and his face was the only thing the contrasted from his other appearance. Big, almond, chocolate-colored eyes danced as they conversed, expressing and alive. His short, brown hair was still messy from sleep, getting darker the it closer it got to his neck. A chiseled jaw held a small amount of stubble. Tsurara wanted to touch it. _Gaah, I've been strange since yesterday. Stupid hormones. Rikuo would not approve. _His mouth opened in a smile, straight, white teeth shining down at her. "Is something wrong?" Tsurara regained her senses and became conscious of the fact that once again, she had been marveling at his beauty. While she had been distracted, food was served to her. "Shall we begin?" "Yes!" Rikuo turned to his men. "We shall eat to strengthen our bodies in the name of the Nura Clan, and to nourish us as well." His voice rang through out the now silent room, reaching each yokai. "In the name of the Nura Clan!" Forks and knives clanked all around, except for a few who just straight up lifted their tray and dumped it into their mouths. Tsurara nibbled on her toast while Rikuo dived in. He was a big guy, Tsurara noticed. Even while sitting he towered over her. She turned her attention back to her food and savored each delicious bite.

Rikuo couldn't help but glance at the girl next to him every few seconds. The way she nibbled on her food? Cute! Her hair cascaded down her shoulders and to her stomach, shining in the sunlight that lit the dining area. Her long, dark lashes brushing her soft face every time she blinked. Rikuo tried to focus on his food, but it was hard. However a strong presence snapped him out of his daze. Yokai straightened and bowed. Before Rikuo stood Nurarihyon, his one and only unique grandfather. His eyes met perfectly with Rikuo's, only while he was sitting. "Ah, Ji-chan! You showed up." A small hand raised and thwacked Rikuo hard on the head. "Ouch." Nurarihyon crossed his arms. "_I _showed up? You wandered off for how many days after my proposal to you, Rikuo?" He winced at his grandfather's words. "Come on. We both know that was a load of bullshit! I'm not going to yield to you when it comes to this, Ji-chan. I won't" His grandfather's eyes narrowed at him. "Why can't you do this? It's for the sake of the future of the clan!" The room was silent, every eye on the Supreme Commander and the Former. "I _will not_ be marrying some woman I don't know! I'm plenty capable of finding someone and falling in love!" At the Rikuo's arm came down on the bewildered woman next to him and pulled her against him. Against her will, Tsurara blushed fiercely and stayed quiet, shocked into complete silence. Her hand rested on Rikuo's exposed chest, body leaning fully on his. "Oh? This is the woman you want to marry?" Nurarihyon's hand came up and scratched his face, scrutinizing the young lady. The hand fell and he gave a look of approval to Rikuo. "Not bad, not bad at all!" He seated himself next to his grandson and food was placed before him immediately. "It's alright, I ate before I came back this morning." Of course he did. He's Nurarihyon. Rikuo and he fell into conversation instantly, dropped the one about marriage easily. His hand tightened on Tsurara''s waist as he laughed along with his grandfather. Tsurara's mind was in a jumble.

Was she brought into the clan to be a bride?

Oh shit! Another cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

**Liz: I did it again. The cliffhanger. Oh~ho, I'm an asshole.**

**Tsurara: I think it makes the story much more interesting!**

**Rikuo: Especially since you're going to marry me.**

**Liz: What will happen between Rikuo and Tsurara?! Oh my god?!**

**Rikuo: I can already taste the lemons.**

**Liz: We'll see about that.**

**~.~**

Tsurara's mind was going one hundred miles per hour. The Nura Clan all around her were gaping at the three of them. Who could blame them? This was news to her, too. She'd come here with the intention of starting over with a new and exciting life. Not like this. She glanced up at her 'betrothed' in disbelief. _I was a last resort to bring peace to the Supreme Commander? And provide... children? _The thought made Tsurara blush immensely. Was this why Rikuo had come on to her so strongly- and she had responded well herself- and practically forced her to join the clan. It saddened her. Tsurara wouldn't allow herself to become a pawn. But first, she'll play along and get Rikuo's story when she gets him alone. Oh yeah, he's gonna explain himself.

Rikuo felt the shocked Yuki-Onna beside him squirm in embarrassment against him until she settled, seemingly comfortable. He stole a quick glance down at her. A look of uncertainty crossed her features as well as... melancholy? The emotions passed away and made way to a now stoney look that took over her silhouette. Rikuo frowned, then sighed. _She definitely wants a explanation later. Who the hell wouldn't? "Right you are, idiot! Thanks to your on the spot declaration, we won't be able to make babies after this; she's definitely freezing our balls." _Rikuo winced. _Maybe I'll wait until tonight to talk so that she can slap your face instead of mine. "Haha, you're an asshole. Even though you'll feel it too." _"-kuo. Rikuo!" He snapped out of conversation with Yoru and returned to the one with his persistent grandfather._  
_

"Done chatting with your alter-ego?" He nodded, scratching the back of his head. The shriveled old man wore his usual devious little smirk. "So, where did you manage to pick up Setsura's daughter from? She's not as crazy as her mother, is she?" Gramps laughed. Rikuo's face grew nervous. Tsurara could hear them perfectly. He threw his free hand to his neck and made cutting motions at his throat. _Shit, stupid old man! Shit! "Idiot! Shut him up, quick! Our balls are going to frozen way earlier than expected!" _Nurarihyon peered up at him in confusion. "Are you going to answer me, brat?" A vein popped in Rikuo's head. _Oi, should I let her off on him? "Maybe. let him talk more trash. Gramps is getting on my nerves."_

Rikuo unattached his arm from Tsurara and stood. "Why don't you two talk? I'm going to help Okaa-san with the dishes." He disappeared as soon as the words left his mouth. Tsurara was learning that this was a very typical, slippery behavior of his. She turned to the small man, who she heard many impressive, and hot, stories of. Though that didn't matter if he was going to bad mouth her mom. Haha, there's no way in hell she'd sit there and take it. This was probably one of the only behaviors she developed from her head strong mother. She didn't sit and let people talk about the ones she loved; she'd like to freeze them on the spot.

"Hajimemashta. I am Oikawa Tsurara, daughter of Setsura. I'm honored to be... marrying into your noble-" she scoffed ever so slightly, "family. Rikuo has taken care of me well so far and I hope you all do as well." She bowed. Nurarihyon laughed. "No need to be so formal! Anyone who is a friend of Setsura's, is ours. I welcome you proudly into our clan. Rikuo did well, choosing you as his wife." Tsurara's surprise was evident on her face as she nodded, blushing. Rikuo's grandfather's expression turned into one of mischief. So that's were Rikuo gets it from. "So, when will my grandchildren arrive?" Tsurara hid behind her yukata sleeves, mortified beyond belief. _How do he ask that so simply?! Do you not know of the process to get there?! _She internally bonked herself on the head. _And I'm also just a decoy so that Rikuo-sama could run away. Slippery bastard._ She cleared her throat and replied, "A-ano... I can't tell you when... But I will try m-my hardest?" At this the old perverted man seemed satisfied. He got up, poised to leave the room.

"I leave my idiot grandson to you. Treat him well, he's a kind kid, but he can be rough sometimes. Other than that, he's as good as a man can get." Tsurara bowed. "I hope he and you take care of me, and I will take care of Rikuo-sama as well." With that- yes, you guessed it!- Nurarihyon was gone. Probably out to invade someone's house and freeload to it's fullest potential. Tsurara turned back to her food, aware that the young master was eavesdropping the whole while. She waited for him to come out and sit down next to her, which he did, having the grace to look embarrassed and sheepish. Tsurara ignored him as he plopped down, closing her eyes and eating in silence. She felt Rikuo shift closer and lean into her ear, his breath rustling the her hair. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that. I don't want to explain everything out here, so do you wanna get out of here?" Still ignoring him, Tsurara rose abruptly, leaving the tray and a shocked Rikuo behind. She headed for his bedroom and heard him trotting to catch up to her.

This woman was an ice queen if Rikuo had ever seen one. Literally. Icy wind breezed around them, expressing Tsurara's emotions clearly. But he couldn't take her seriously. The way she walked, what she was wearing, her expression in the dining hall. They all turned him on. And they were nearing his bedroom. Which turned him on all the more, remembering last night and the memories that place now held. They reached said room, and entered. Tsurara walked to the edge of the bed and turned, arms crossed and hip cocked to one side. Lord Almighty, she was going to be the death of him. Rikuo stopped a few paces from the blistering Yuki-Onna, her golden eyes asking for a very good excuse for the play that just starred the two of them. He sighed and gazed down at her. "Five days ago, my Ji-chan came to me demanding I get married and bring the fourth heir into the world as soon as possible. I told him I would think about it and left the night I said so." Her eyes narrowed deliciously. _Stop it, I'm trying to think! You looking like that is not helping. _

Tsurara was fuming, but she began to feel the sexual tension rolling off of Rikuo. _He's seriously getting like this right now? You've got to be kidding me! _His brown eyes pierced into hers, melting her anger even further. _I hate how one look can make me calm... yet so frustrated. _"I was just going to have some fun and procrastinate for a while until I had to go back and confront my gramps. Then I found you." His face turned a light red as he continued. "The impulsive side of me wanted pick you up and take you home the second my eyes landed on you. You were so intriguing, I couldn't take my gaze off you." Rikuo pulled his arm up and covered his mouth, still keeping eye contact. Tsurara felt her own face heating from his words. _What does this mean? _Rikuo took a step closer. and let his arm fall, face serious. "You really are interesting. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep this charade up for a while." Tsurara backed up as he closed the space between them, pinning Tsurara against the wall.

She looked down and away from him, one little hand coming up to Rikuo's chest to establish a small amount of space between them. His own came up and clasped over hers, the other brushing the hair covering Tsurara's face and leading her gaze up into his. "Do you feel that?" He murmured, pressing her hand into his chest. Rikuo's heart pounded, demanding release from the restricting ribcage containing it. Tsurara's eyes widened and felt the similar reaction in her own smaller body. Rikuo's leg came in between hers and he bent forward, into her slim neck. His hot breath crawled over her neck, and she raised her head to make more room for him. Warmth spread from her belly and outward, electricity spiking throughout her body. Her breaths grew short and quicker. "I thought this would be a game, but I find myself indulging in thoughts about you constantly, even after a mere day. I like you, Tsurara." Those words made her arms come up a grasp his neck, need pulsing through her body. Tsurara felt the same. She didn't want to, but she felt the same.

Rikuo's hand fell from her face and gripped the hand that wasn't on his chest, pinning it next to her head. A warm tongue touched down on Tsurara's skin, making heat explode from the spot and heating her up further. The hand on Rikuo's chest fisted, grabbing hold of his red shirt. Tsurara felt his tongue race across her collarbone, rise on the other side of her neck, and bite down. She arched, sliding up on Rikuo's leg, her own tightening around his. Rikuo's hand released hers and snaked around Tsurara's back while she arched, pulling her closer. He felt her plush chest pressing into his. Rikuo unattached his lips from the panting woman's neck and fastened them to her mouth. It was open already, begging entrance for his tongue. Swirling, dancing, screaming emotions enveloped them both. Tsurara sucked on Rikuo's tongue, eliciting a low groan from him. His arms came down around her bottom, lifting her up against the wall, Rikuo positioning himself between her legs as they wrapped his waist, pulling him closer.

Tsurara felt him hardening, and not much was in between the thin cloth of his soccer pants and her underwear, yukata hiked up around her thighs. She felt his heat and pulsing on hers. Grinding on him, Tsurara placed her hands on either of his shoulders and gripped there. He grinds back. Running her hands through his silky hair, Tsurara pulled Rikuo's face from hers. They both panted, eyes half-lidded and staring into each other. "I... I also like Rikuo-sama." Pink lit her cheeks but she held her gaze. "I am not only attracted to you, but feel a pull to learn more about you and be with you. Rikuo-sama is the most intriguing person I've ever met." Rikuo's eyes regarded Tsurara fondly, then hungrily. "Say more things like that, and there really will be a fourth heir running about soon enough." Her face turned the color of a tomato, drawing laughter from Rikuo. He darted in for a quick kiss and set Tsurara down.

"I guess I need to court you properly then." Tsurara's head snapped up to get a good look at his face. "Haaah?!" Rikuo's hand came up and grasped her chin, leaning down close. Her eyes grew heavy again. "So that I can make you fall in love with me, and become my bride." He let that sink in as he place a tender kiss on her small pink lips, then pulled away once more. "Kejoro should be here soon, so I'll take my leave. I have work to do, and you have a tour to take. I will come back here tonight, so be ready." He turned for the door, but was halted when Tsurara grabbed hold of the bottom of his shirt. Rikuo peered back down his shoulder at the fidgeting girl. "I-I don't want to do anything with you yet, Rikuo-sama... I would like the t-touching... to be later on in our relationship..." Damn, that was too cute. His lips crashed down on hers once more in a passionate embrace. He broke off, "Starting now." Tsurara frowned up at him, sexually frustrated. "That's not fair, Supreme Commander." She reached up and coiled her arms around Rikuo's neck, plastering herself against him and pulling him down. Her tongue swiped his bottom lip, causing him to shudder. Tsurara let go and ran to the bed, burying herself in the sheets. "Good-bye, Rikuo-sama!"

Growling reluctantly, Rikuo kept his word and left the room, brushing by a flustered Kejoro who had been caught listening in the private moment. Not that he cared. Rikuo actually enjoyed having others know of his relationship with Tsurara, that she was - soon to be - his. Kejoro entered where her master had left, and approached Tsurara. "Mah, mah. You and Waka are getting along great." The young woman reddened for the billionth time she'd met Rikuo and hid her face. "Hey, no need to be shy about it! I rather enjoy talking about the men of this household." Tsurara lowered the blankets from her face curiously and asked, "Kejoro-san, is there someone you like here?" A head floated into her mind. "Ah-hahahah. I guess you could say that!" Tsurara's innocent golden eyes rounded more in interest. Kejoro continued with a sigh. "You know the one with the floating head? Blonde?" Nod, nod. "That's the one." Tsurara clapped and laughed giddily. "This is fun! I never get to talk about boys!" The long haired brunette smirked. "Then how's it going with Supreme Commander?" Tsurara gave a small, shy smile and replied, "He's a great kisser..." Kejoro busted out laughing, surprising the Yuki-Onna immensely. "Ehh? Eeehhh?! Did I say something perverted?!" The woman before her held her stomach and laughed. "N-no. No, it's okay. I'm just thinking of how he's going to react when I tell the boys about this. They'll definitely run and pester the living shit out of him." Tsurara watched Kejoro snicker in confusion.

She recovered quickly. "Come now, get dressed. We will be taking a tour and then a bath."


	5. Chapter 5

**Liz: I thank the two people kindly helping me with my story! Support and criticism is important and you guys deliver! So nice.**

**Tsurara: Look at you, making friends.**

**Rikuo: Isn't this a little pathetic?**

**Liz: Maybe I should have Tsurara freeze your little nuts off?**

**Tsurara: Yes I don't mind.**

**Rikuo: I love how sweet and sensitive you are, Liz.**

**Liz: Your attitude changed real quick.**

**~.~**

Tsurara allowed the woman touring her to dress her and tie her obi. This time the yukata was black with white snowflakes, which she was growing found of already. Blue and black hair cascaded down her slender shoulders. Her arms were raised as Kejoro tightened the tie. "How do you like it here so far, Tsurara?" Her hazel eyes glanced up at the young woman before returning to her work. Tsurara cocked her head down at her and replied, "It seems like a lively place. I'm very excited to meet new friends!" Kejoro chuckled at the girl's innocent excitement. "You'll make them quickly. A beautiful Yuki-Onna who's mother is Oikawa Setsura? Rikuo's going to have to beat them off you." Tsurara giggled but Kejoro grew a little concerned. _He really might have to beat them off. Rikuo better watch his property before somebody else attempts to claim it. _With that she finished the crimson obi tie and stood before Tsurara, taking her arm and dragging her toward the hallway. "It's time to get a proper look at your new home."

The midday sun lazed into the open shoji doors of each hallway, ayakashi chasing each other in and out of them. Kappa splashed contently in a passing pond underneath a sakura tree, which Tsurara reveled at. "It's gorgeous out here. The Former chose a great location to settle in. Since you know of the dining and party hall, I will show you to the kitchen now." Tsurara trailed the woman closely as they entered a small kitchen area, simple sink and dish washer in the dark wood room. The counter was little and across from the doors, three cabinets lining the wall above it. "...Tiny..." Kejoro laughed mischievously. "This may look small to you, but once you open those cabinets, rows upon rows of anything you'd need for one thousand hungry yokai comes spilling out." Tsurara's golden eyes widened in amazement. This girl was so easy to please.

They left the kitchen after a close inspection to knock all of the unimportant locations out of the way. A living room that was barely used, a playing room for younger yokai of the house, a gym- Tsurara couldn't quite get over this-, and many others. She was exhausted by the time they reached the bath. Red cloth hung from the entrance to the women's, blue from the men's. Tsurara could hear laughter and voices from the blue side, seemingly three men where pestering and ganging up on another...? Kejoro grew restless all of the sudden, throwing her hands on Tsurara's shoulders and exclaiming, "Bath time!" The brunette practically shoved the Yuki-Onna into the bathing area, which was incredible as well. It was huge and spacious, tile floor and walls with two large steaming in ground baths in the center back. Shower heads were lined up against the left wall with little seats in front of them for rinsing off. Tsurara squealed in excitement, throwing Kejoro off completely, and discarded her clothes in heaps as she ran into the misty heat.

Kejoro laughed gleefully and followed suit. Having another girl around was way too much fun. They both jumped into the water, rags in hand. The brunette turned to the Yuki-Onna curiously. "How are you able to be so comfortable in here?" She asked as Tsurara settled against the wall of the bath with a content sigh. She smiled the older woman. "When I suppress my Fear completely, the heat doesn't bother me. It actually feels amazing." She wrapped her hair up on the top of her head with the rag. Her thoughts couldn't help but wander to Rikuo. What is he doing right now? Is he thinking about her too? Tsurara was glad that the bath water was hot, hiding the blush creeping into her cheeks. What Tsurara didn't know, was that three perverted men were trying to peep on the two woman enjoying their time together.

Rikuo sighed and watched Kurotabo, Aotabo, and Kubinashi squishing themselves against the tile wall- which wasn't too thick- to hear what was going on in the room beside theirs. "You all are hopeless perverts." They all turned simultaneously with skeptical expressions. Kubinashi struck first. "Rikuo-sama, you know you want to know what Tsurara is saying about you right now." An evil smirk played on his lips. Rikuo's face turned to intense curiosity, but it disappeared as fast as it came. His hands laced behind his head in a carefree manner, broad chest widening in the gesture. "She has only good things to say about me. I haven't done her any harm." Kurotabo cackled like the little witch he is. "That's not what we're hearing!" Rikuo shot a death glare at his men. "Kubinashi, Kurotabo, if you don't stop being little bitches, I'll come over there with Nenekirirmaru and cut off your disgustingly excited parts right now." They gulped. And sat back down. And ultimately, shut the hell up.

Laughter rang through the walls and into the bath the men were occupying. Rikuo studied the faces of the ever growing restless yokai. He couldn't help but wonder what Kejoro and Tsurara where talking about now. Was it about him? Then his thoughts flashed to a sweet thought of the Yuki-Onna _in _the bath. He had only felt her, but could get a good grasp of what she looked like underneath her clothes. _"I like where this is going. Go on. I'm waiting." _Rikuo jumped as his alter-ego intruded rudely on his thoughts. Except they were his too. His movements caused the water to slosh out of the huge tub. Aotabo's eyebrow quirked, skulls rattling around his neck as his arm came up to rest along the tops of the bath. "Getting curious now, Waka?" Rikuo threw a 'shut up' before closing his eyes and sinking deeper in the warm water lapping at his tanned, masculine frame. _Don't surprise me like that. You make it obvious to others what we're thinking. "Oh, its my fault? What should I do? Say 'knock, knock!' before entering your thoughts? No." _Rikuo laughed at himself. The others bathing gave him strange looks. "He's getting drunk in his thoughts about his bride. It's scaring me." Kubinashi whispered. Aotabo and Kurotabo nodded vigorously.

Tsurara and Kejoro finished up in the bath, leaving all but one layer of yukata in the room to air off themselves. They enjoyed each other's company enormously, chatting about anything and everything. Just as Tsurara stepped out of the room, talking over her shoulder to her partner, she bumped into something hard. Blinking she looked up into a surprised Rikuo's face, red kimono opened loosely to his waist, beads of water still trailing down his skin. In short, looking great as usual. Tsurara plastered a smile on her face, attempting to hid her embarrassment from her open show of checking her courter's body off. On the other hand, Rikuo was doing a quick analysis of her as well. Her one layer yukata skimmed over her small shoulders and halfway down her breasts, sticking to her body from the steaming bathing area she had stepped out of previously. Her curves beckoned to him seductively. Hair still damp, it curled slightly around her face and tops of her breasts. Over all, extremely alluring, making Rikuo want to throw the woman over his shoulder and take her to bed on the spot.

Tsurara peered up innocently at her master's face, who was unresponsive at the moment. "Rikuo-sama?" He quickly snapped out of his daze and greeted her politely. But, his chocolate-colored eyes darkened, and he reached toward her chest, surprising Tsurara greatly. His large hands made swift work of pulling the yukata hem further around her exposed breasts, then leaned in her ear. "No other man may be allowed to see what I will soon enough; be sure to cover yourself properly unless in my presence." Rikuo let his breath fan across her neck, eliciting a shiver, before pulling back and offering a innocent grin. Tsurara retaliated with a frustrated look, bowed to him, and grabbed Kejoro's hand, pulling her down the hallway. "You two really are getting along good." Kejoro commented when they successfully left the arrogant Supreme Commander's sight. "He's teasing me." They stopped and turned to watch the falling sun paint the clouds purple and pink. The brunette wore a skeptical expression. "I've never seen Rikuo-sama treat another the way he treats you. He may be teasing you now, but he still hold meaning in those words. Tsurara-chan, you are very important in his eyes already. I can see it."

The younger woman blushed and covered her face. Kejoro giggled at her endearing innocence. _It won't be lasting too long though; with the master's patience, they'll have so much sex by the end of this week, she'll be pregnant with crazy haired triplets. _Tsurara smiled and said, "I'm glad. Rikuo-sama is becoming someone important to me also." She felt warm whenever he came into her mind. Both arousing and comforting, Tsurara was learning to accept the alien feelings that came barreling down her emotional walls. Excited that she would be able to see him soon, she turned to the brunette with forced calm and asked, "When is dinner going to be ready?" Kejoro smirked at the fidgeting girl, reading her mind all too easily. "You will see your man in and hour. And in that amount of time I'm going to make you look irresistible to any man that lays eyes on you." She said evilly, pushing the bewildered Yuki-Onna back to the Supreme Commander's bedroom. "Kejoro-san, Rikuo-sama would not very happy with others viewing me in such a manner!" The other woman snickered. "Exactly."

**...**

Long, silky, blue and black hair fell down her shoulders and back, glossy and shining in the light of the chandelier. The yukata she wore was only of a few layers, black with yellow and pink butterflies, hugging her curves in a almost indecent manner. The material skimmed out her breasts as they did when she had left the bathing room, half showing and well exposed. Tsurara worried over it, pulling up the cloth slightly higher. Kejoro was finishing off her make-up when she noticed this and slapped the young woman's hand away, then continued. "And... done!" Kejoro pulled away and studied her masterpiece with pride. "I'm so good. Now, now. Let's go and show you off!"

Tsurara was once again being dragged down the hallways, now toward the dining hall, when the feelings began to hit her. Butterflies danced in her stomach and up into her chest. You could practically feel the nervous anxiety she was emitting. Kejoro noticed, and stopped before she threw open the doors to their destination. She placed her hands on Tsurara's shoulders. "Calm down. Don't think about anyone else but Rikuo, and how hot and bothered he's going to be just by setting his eyes on you. C'mon, he's going to love it!" With that she turned and pushed through and into the dining hall. The light burned Tsurara's eyes and she let herself adjust to the bright room before realizing it was completely silent, and Fear was washing out from across the room and filling it. Tsurara focused on the source. And what she found was a far from happy, yokai form, Rikuo.

Rikuo had been waiting impatiently for his bride to walk through the doors, beyond excited to see her, and this is what he gets? Yes, she looks absolutely spectacular, but only would he allow her to wear that in the bedroom. Her body was way too easy to notice, that hourglass form calling out to every eye in the room. And boy did they hear it. All eyes were on his wife. Which made Rikuo unhappy. _Very _unhappy. _You gettin' this, kid? "Yes, and I wish I wasn't. We're going to tear every man's eyes out right now, aren't we?" You said it. _Rikuo got to his feet, Fear rolling off of him in massive waves so powerful, a few smaller yokai plastered themselves to the floor and began to weep. He spoke. "All men in this room, if I catch you giving my wife anymore of your greedy looks, Nenekirimaru will pay you a visit. Do I make myself clear?" At that, only female yokai remained in the dining hall. Job half done, Rikuo now made his way to his overly-exposed woman.

Tsurara watched Rikuo approach her, like a predator may his prey. His crimson eyes almost seemed to glow in anger. His red haori glided around his shoulders over his black kimono, carried by the wind blowing in from the open shoji doors. Tsurara shivered, and before she knew it, Rikuo was looking down upon her. His gaze raked over her breasts and the rest of her body, making her shudder once again. His eyes returned to her face, and a hand reached out for her. Tsurara flinched, his Fear still emitting an eerie atmosphere. The hand she expected to land on her never came, and Tsurara turned her head up to peer into slightly hurt eyes. Those eyes made her heart drop and she allowed herself to fall into Rikuo's arms, crashing against his chest. Kejoro had vanished, most likely knowing if she had stuck around she would've gotten an earful from Rikuo. His arms unwound from Tsurara's body and pushed her back. His gaze pierced through her body. "Tsurara, we need to talk. Now."

Boy, was she in for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! From now on I'm going to be more busy with school work and I also want to take more time to plan out the plot in my story so I won't be updating everyday anymore. Every other day, a week at most. (By the way when I'm writing this during class you know I love you guys.) Thank you! **

***Itsumade is a fire breathing bird like yokai.**

**~.~**

Tsurara allowed the fuming Rikuo pulled her through the hallway toward his room, not like she really had a choice. Rikuo was still distributing a good amount of Fear, activating Tsurara's as well. She did not enjoy being pulled through the hall so roughly, and expressed it thoroughly through the churning snow in the air now surrounding them. _I get what I did was wrong, but he doesn't need to act like a child with their favorite toy. _As if hearing her thoughts, said raging man turned his head to peer down at the also not so happy Yuki-Onna being dragged along like a rag doll. Turning and facing Tsurara fully, Rikuo scratched the back of his head and glared down into her eyes, sifting through his racing thoughts to pull the right one out. Not working. "What the hell are you wearing?"

His voice was dark and ominous, resonating through Tsurara's chest in an intimidating matter. But that wasn't quite working either, feeding the Yuki-Onna's blizzard. It whipped quicker and hard around them. Her golden eyes glowed dangerously up at her master. Yes, she understands that she was in skimpy clothes and looked atrocious. This stupidly hot man couldn't make it clearer. She opened her mouth tentatively and replied sweetly, "Sorry for not being dressed to your taste, Supreme Commander. Kejoro has made a mistake in tonights attire so I shall go find her and have a good talk." Tsurara turned gracefully and began to walk away, but not quite before two strong arms coiled around her waist and yanked her backward slightly violently.

Lesson learned: Don't piss off a pissed off Supreme Commander. The blizzard subsided and succumbed to a dark haze hanging on the air eerily. A large hand landed on Tsurara's chin and lifted it, bringing a startled golden gaze into a blazing crimson. Petals floated around and long silver/black hair danced along with them. Tsurara didn't let his anger douse hers. Rikuo was still partly in the wrong, and she was clinging to that for dear life. "Darling, I wasn't done talking yet. Let's have a friendly chat in my bedroom, and I'll take care of that long haired monkey soon enough." Rikuo purred seductively, trying a new tactic to lure Tsurara into his room for a good lecture.

"_Monkey?!" _The long haired said monkey hissed from behind the corner. She was worried for Tsurara since she knew that poor thing was about to receive an ear full, even though it was her fault. Kejoro would rather get an ear full than an ass beating. Which would be coming her way not too long from now.

But Tsurara was beginning to learn this game. Letting her body mold back into his, she leaned her head on his chest and let her eyes wander to Rikuo's lips, which had parted in surprise. "What will we be doing after our talk in your bedroom, Rikuo-sama?" His plan was backfiring immensely, which he didn't seem to mind. Rikuo stared at her, dumbfounded, as she proceeded. Her hands lightly gripped each of his lower thighs and her bottom swished against him. The kimono she wore slid off one shoulder, revealing the tops of her breasts more than ever, catching bewildered Rikuo's attention all too easily. "Rikuo-sama?"

Her sweet voice washed over him, making heat flash through his body as he remained immobile. _"Oi. She's trying to distract you. Have some self-control and let's talk to her, alright?" You're the one with self-control, not me. I'm going to rape her if she doesn't stop. "Yeah, let's not. I would like to keep my balls intact, thank you very much." _Rikuo's hands slid up Tsurara's curves, onto her shoulder and neck. He watched her melt in his arms, though she was tempting him just a second ago. He smirked an gave her ear a lick.

_"The hell did I just say?!" Shut up, she likes it. _Tsurara shivered and her golden eyes shone with unspoken need already. _See? "..." _Half smirking at himself and the woman in his arms, Rikuo swooped her up like a princess and continued his route with a new purpose. _We'll talk later. "Yes, talk later." _

Tsurara was just starting to enjoy the game when she was lifted and carried off in the direction of the room she hadn't wanted to be in, but now felt it wasn't such a dangerous place now. Scratch that. It's even more dangerous. She could feel that Rikuo was no longer angry, but had new intentions written all over his face. _Oh god. What have I done? I'm no where near as ready to jump into bed with this guy yet! Am I? _Tsurara peered up through her lashes at the arrogant man cradling her in his arms, almost like she was precious. A grin tugged at his mouth and his crimson eyes no longer danced with fury, but amusement and determination. _  
_

Tsurara was way more ready than she wanted to admit. Who wouldn't want to jump into bed with their sexy master? But that was one thing she didn't want to do just yet. Kejoro had told her of the many women that had thrown themselves at Rikuo's feet just at the sight of him, and Tsurara definitely didn't want to be one of them. And staying pure til' marriage was another prospect she had wanted to keep. Which wasn't working out so well as they had reached Rikuo's bedroom, which he burst through.

Rikuo stopped at the edge of his bed, then moved his gaze down into Tsurara's. She averted hers quickly, blush finally creeping back into those soft cheeks. He felt his stare grow hungry as Rikuo bent his neck to steal Tsurara's lips. Not happening. Kubinashi, Aotabo, and Kurotabo burst into the room, frantic. Then realized what they had walked in on. Now flustered _and _panicking, Aotabo stuttered, "W-waka! We have intruders!" Rikuo's icy glare turned into a amused piqued one. "Hmm, and who are we having today?" He set down the dumbfounded Yuki-Onna beside him, concern slowly sinking into her features.

"Sir, it's...*Itsumade." Rikuo's brow raised slightly and he let one arm rest around Tsurara and the other on his katana. Screams and crashing erupted from outside. "Then, we will kill it." Authority rolled from his voice and over the others. They all harbored the same look; one of excitement instead of fear or dread. Rikuo turned his head down to Tsurara, who's fear had washed away so easily when the man holding her spoke those words. "Stay here. It's not safe for someone who has no experience on the battlefield to come."

Icy wind thrashed the room. "Hmm? Rikuo, who said I had no experience on the battlefield?" Long black/blue hair drifted with the air, and her usually round golden eyes were almond shaped. A small smile attempted to hold back her anger, but by the immensely amused face of her offender told her she was doing a poor job. Not to mention the room was beginning to freeze. Rikuo swooped in and took a surprised Tsurara's lips, opening her mouth and forcing his tongue in. Her hands came up automatically to grip the front of his kimono. Tsurara gladly gave him passage until she remembered her surroundings, the three men watching in quiet embarrassment and the huge bird wreaking havoc around them.

She broke the kiss and stared up into his eyes, panting. "It's time to show my master what I'm capable of." With that, Tsurara left his hold and exited through Rikuo's garden, toward the entrance, where the giant bird was currently occupying. The men scrambled after her. Tsurara leapt into the air and ran into the sky on small circles of ice that materialized before her. Rikuo and the other three stared in amazement. Kubinashi gave him a smack on the back. "She's really something, Supreme Commander! Let's follow!"

Itsumade was huge, of a small airplane, and was pitch black. Big, red, beady eyes glared down on all of the yokai trying to return his attacks, which was futile. Fire spread through the ranks, taking out small yokai standing in the way. His large white beak opened to let out a deafening screech. But the creatures angry cries were silenced by ice encasing his beak. Tsurara was before the monster, poised for Itsumade's next move. He delivered. Fire erupted from around the creases, melting the ice effectively. A Yuki-Onna isn't the greatest opponent for a fire breathing yokai. Itsumade stretched his huge wings out his sides, inclining his head to release another blood curdling battle cry.

Wind whipped around them rapidly as Rikuo rode on the slick serpent with Kurotabo and the others. "Rikuo-sama!" Kurotabo yelled in concern. "I know!" They watched the two yokai battle. An ice and fire yokai. Tsurara jumped in too quickly. Itsumade was someone Rikuo could take out easily enough, but not so easily anyone else but his grandfather. Who was sitting on the patio with a cup of tea. Rikuo sighed. Typical.

Ice shards floated around the Yuki-Onna as the bird yokai took to the sky, above her. The shards sailed at Itsumade. He dodged, darting through the air with amazing ease for his size. His features showed he was not trying at all, beginning to get arrogant. Pulling his head back, Itsumade breathed in and out a rolling cloud of fire down on the tiny woman. Rikuo watched in horror as the fire engulfed her entirely. "_Tsuraraa!_"

They had reached the scene, but halted in the sky. Itsumade laughed above them, circling like a vulture. Rikuo urged the serpent forward and unsheathed Nenekirimaru. He slashed at the air, lashing the fire away and into nothing. A large sphere of ice, layer by layer, melted before Rikuo's eyes, unleashing a furious Tsurara. "You seriously thought one little poof of fire would take me out?!" She pointed up at the bewildered bird, one hand on her hip. Rikuo blinked.

And almost fell off of his slippery transport, laughing, in the process. Tears pooled in his eyes and he clutched his stomach. This woman was absolutely psycho. And Rikuo was enjoying every second of her show. Said psycho turned her burning gaze down on the hysterical Supreme Commander, wiping his eyes from the joyful tears that formed there. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to sit there and be useless, Rikuo, or are you going to show me the power of the third heir of the Nura Clan."

All eyes turned and locked on their master. He never turned down a challenge. Which he expressed easily. Now standing again on the serpent, the air around him slowed, breathing gently through his silver/black hair. His eyes glistened in the dark like rubies. Sakura petals blew by, growing thicker in numbers by the second. Red haori floating off his black kimono like a bloody shadow. A dark grin slithered onto his mouth, an expression that was new to Tsurara and made her shiver. This was the Supreme Commander now.

Fear blasted in the atmosphere, bringing the yokai's spirits back up to maximum. Red eyes glowed everywhere. Rikuo took a step forward and glared up at Itsumade, still recovering from the shock of being unable to kill such an insignificant yokai. He drew gripped Nenekirimaru, drawing it in front of his face, reflecting the moon and his glowing eyes off its sleekness. "Come, parrot."

The mass of black came crashing down on Rikuo. "Move. You'll only be in the way." Kubinashi, Aotabo, and Kubinashi disappeared without protest. Itsumade drew his talons underneath him, poised to grab the puny, crazy-haired yokai and rip him to nothing. But nothing was exactly going to his plan today. Rikuo leapt off of the serpent, which also dashed out of the way, and straight up at the attacking bird. Itsumade laughed in victory.

Short lived victory. He crushed the black haze in his claws, Third Heir gone. Something whizzed from behind, but before the yokai could dodge, a deep gash ripped through his back. Itsumade screeched his loudest, plummeting toward the ground and Tsurara. She moved out of his descent easily. Rikuo laughed, snarling, "Itsumade, you've gotten weak. Come back when you can put up more of an interesting fight."

Itsumade's wings shot out suddenly, carrying him back up in the current of wind. Before anyone could react, Tsurara was captured in the huge creature's talons. He finally spoke. A great, frightening voice resonated through the dead silence. _"Rikuo, is this amusing enough for you? Shall I crush the ice girl with my claws before the whole Nura Clan?" _Rikuo's gaze had turned to absolute dread, hand tightening on the katana. His head dropped halfway, covering his face from sight.

The Supreme Commander spoke quietly, but was heard by all. "Itsumade, let her go now, or I really will kill you." The bird exploded in laughter, flapping his wings. Tsurara struggled in his grasp, the heat leaking out of him making her dizzy and unable to use her power. She lifted her gaze to the dark silhouette of the man below them, standing on a large tree. Was she just really dizzy, or is he fading from sight?

Itsumade suddenly screamed in immense pain, and Tsurara felt air whip around her violently. Blood rained everywhere, covering anything it reached. As they fell toward the ground, Tsurara turned her eyes to the bird above her. He was missing a wing. She could not longer feel the air whooshing or herself falling through it no longer, losing herself to the dark that clouded her eyes.

The last thing Tsurara saw was two stony crimson eyes before she shut her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo yo yoooooo. How are you all?! This took forever even though it's gonna be the same length as the others. I thank all of you for your continued support! Woohoo! And I don't know why but honestly this chapter was utter hell write and I'm hoping it's not utter hell itself. So do enjoy.**

**~.~**

Rikuo was getting restless waiting for her to wake. He sat in his usual sakura tree, hiding from the midday sun's rays. Rikuo wore his favorite black soccer pants, this time with a soft, navy cotton tee that rippled in the slight breeze. He could do nothing but wanted to do everything; he felt completely useless. His wife sat unconscious in bed while he could do but nothing to help her but wait patiently. As if.

_"Go shake her or something." This isn't the time to joke, dumbass. "Wow. Puberty?" We both are 19, and I'm not going to do anything that may harm Tsurara. "She's not that fragile. She man-handled Itsumade." _Rikuo snorted and gazed into the blue sky, dangling his leg off the branch he occupied. She was anything but fragile. Tsurara was tough, being a Yuki-Onna and not getting burnt by the fire-breathing bird's flaming skin. Even normal yokai can get hurt easily just by touching the infamous bird.

A loud screech yanked Rikuo out of his thoughts. He sighed and with a roll of his eyes, leapt to the ground and padded through the open hallways toward the noise. Rikuo passed the kitchen and entered the dining hall. _"Rikuo! I'm starving! Fetch me a cow!" _"Itsumade, if you don't shut your damn mouth, I'm gonna cut your other wing off." The huge black bird sat in the middle of the room on multiple comforters. He roared with laughter. _"That was a great fight! You delivered well! But cutting off my wing was crossing the boundary, just a bit." _

Rikuo glared up at his old sparring buddy with slight contempt. The bird held up the stub that was left of his right wing and wiggled it around, which Rikuo couldn't help but snicker at. C'mon, who wouldn't feel great after cutting a limb off someone who touched their woman? Friend or not, _that _was crossing a boundary. "Itsumade, you don't touch my wife, I won't cut off your wings. She is mine, and those who touch her is like scheduling a play date with Nenekirimaru." Itsumade's beady red eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

_"The snow woman is yours? Impressive. I've not seen many woman of her caliber in a long time. Not since Yohime." _Rikuo smiled warmly at both the compliment and mention of his beautiful grandmother. He cocked his head and smiled. "She is, is she not? Now then, how fast will it take for your wing to regenerate this time?" The raven like creature inspected his stub, then trained his gaze back down on Rikuo, shrugging. _"Nenekirimaru played with me too hard. It'll take a month at most." _At this the young master's brows raised. That was long in healing terms for yokai. But he dismissed it easily.

Turning from the room and to the exit, he left with a "Well, you deserved it." And was followed out by Itsumade's squawking laughter.

In the five days that Tsurara's been sleeping so far, the front of the mansion had been rebuilt and everything had died down thoroughly. Ayakashi slept in the grass or ponds, soaking up the sun and building energy for night activities. Itsumade was freeloading as usual. Things were peaceful once again. Except for Rikuo's pacing, regularly taking laps around the huge mansion, his henchman calling out joyful greetings every time he passed through.

Sick of not seeing Tsurara, Rikuo turned from watching Kappa splashing in the water and toward his room. The wood was warm beneath his bare feet as they slapped the ground with an eager pace, reaching his destination quickly. Pushing the shoji door aside, Rikuo rushed to the bedside. Tsurara slept peacefully, small breathes moving her chest up and down gently from underneath the blankets. Her long hair spread through the bed endlessly, shining in the sun's rays filtering softly from the closed paper doors.

This was excruciating. Being unable to hear her sweet voice and talk with her for so long was like hell. Rikuo's hand lifted of it's own accord and brushed a strand of hair from her face. How long would he have to wait?

**...**

Darkness engulfed Tsurara. She didn't exactly get what was going on, but she didn't mind it. The darkness was kind of comfortable. She knows she's been here for some time. But something nagged at her. Something she wanted to see. Someone? She didn't know. Did she? The pitch black... it reminds her of something... like... a bird? _A bird! _Itsumade! She fought Itsumade, and passed out after Rikuo slashed him. Rikuo! _Rikuo... _What was this feeling? She longed so badly for him, his voice, his touch, his sweet laughter. The way he looked at her. What was this feeling?

The feeling became less important as she felt herself rising to surface, followed by a small touch on her face. Someone moving her hair out of her face? Wait, those hands feel familiar... Tsurara fought for consciousness, beginning to feel the warmth of blankets concealing her, light sun kissing her cheeks. Someone was talking.

"...you. So wake up." Tsurara's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice she had longed to hear. Her golden eyes blinked sleep away and found a completely bewildered Rikuo. His eyes turned so soft, so filled with emotion that tears sprung to Tsurara's eyes. She hoped she was reflecting those feelings. She leapt into Rikuo's arms, gripping him tight. He must've been so lonely, the way he grasped her waist and plastered her to him, burying his head into the curve of her neck. "Tsurara..."

His speaking her name told her the whole story. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Rikuo smiled and kissed her neck. Tsurara jumped at the casual, affectionate touch. His arms tightened around her, not allowing any means of escape. He kissed her neck again, taking his time now. Tsurara placed her hands on Rikuo's shoulders, which was not an easy feat considering how close they were. She pushed him gently. "Rikuo-sama."

She was silenced quickly by a fierce kiss. Tears again welled in her eyes. How badly Tsurara had missed the one she loved. The one she loved? This time she pushed Rikuo back forcefully, shock and realization hitting her simultaneously. Tsurara then recalled hearing Rikuo saying something before urging her to wake. His confused and needy features made her giggle before asking, "Rikuo-sama, what was it that you said before telling me to wake up?" Rikuo's hands clasped behind her back, and hers wove around his neck. "I'll tell you if you stop calling me Rikuo-sama." A small blush colored her face while she repeated the question, properly using his name. Rikuo leaned in, pulling her closer as he did, and whispered just as his lips hit hers,

"I love you."

Tsurara practically jumped him when he spoke those three words. To be able to love someone like this under a week amazed and scared her, but it happened. The feeling enveloped her and created a new side to her that she didn't know was possible. The usual submissive and innocent little girl transformed into a sassy and quick-witted woman in the few days Tsurara met Rikuo. She was loving it, this man and the way he made her feel.

Tsurara was on top of Rikuo, completely taking him off guard in her unusual show of bravery. Though he didn't really mind her taking the initiative. The black night gown she wore hugged her figure in all the right places, sliding in an enchanting manner that sent chills through Rikuo's spine. Tsurara pushed and followed Rikuo down further into the bed, tongues stroking and exploring. He bent his leg, brushing Tsurara's butt and bringing her closer.

Rikuo swallowed the moan she released as Tsurara arched, granting the closeness they both wanted and rubbed herself up and down his leg. Hands caressed every curve and juncture of the beautiful body above him, eliciting satisfactory responses from it. Tsurara's hair fell all around like a curtain, creating their own world, tickling Rikuo's face at every move. Her hands also roamed freely, moving over the hard planes of Rikuo's chest, down his abdomen, before stopping above his waistband.

Leaving Tsurara in charge was torturing him. The way her warmth rubbed his leg continuously, her hands exploring, stopping just above the place that was screaming at Rikuo the most to get it over with, quickly. _"You gonna sit here the whole time and let the girl do everything for you?" Shut up. I was enjoying the rare show and so were you. _With that thought, Tsurara was on her back with a squeal. Her golden eyes darted up to Rikuo's face, then down, landing on the noticeable bulge in his pants. Her legs rubbed together at the sight.

Before Rikuo could steal her lips, they spoke. "Rikuo." Her face turned the color of cherries before she progressed. "I... love you too!" The last words were rushed and Tsurara turned onto her stomach, hands shielding her face though it was already buried in the bed. She had thoroughly shocked the Supreme Commander into stillness. Seconds ticked by and Tsurara's fear spiked with each one until a strong arm slithered between the bed and her hips, jerking them up. Tsurara's hands flung out to prevent her face from bonking on the sheets, then shot a surprised expression back over her shoulder.

And found her gaze inches from Rikuo's. His brown eyes regarded her with the unspoken emotions that melted the Yuki-Onna on the spot. She took a second to analyze her situation, which didn't take long at all. Tsurara's butt was backed up into Rikuo, who pushed back gently. His hands were planted on either side of her own. Completely immobile and at the Supreme Commander's mercy. Not like she wanted his mercy. And Tsurara could felt him hardening against her in agreement. One of the hands came to grip her chin, tilting it in Rikuo's direction.

His mouth found hers and wrapped them in a tender kiss, that in no time turned into a fierce, passionate one. Tsurara arched her back, scooping her bottom up and against Rikuo, rewarding her with a low groan. Heat swooped up and down in her body, stopping to pool in her lower belly or even lower. Her skin tingled, electricity running circuits over and over again beneath it. This is were everything would stop. Someone or something would interrupt them. Seemingly thinking the same thing, Rikuo's hand slid up her right thigh, carrying the hem of her gown higher up on her body and let it rest on Tsurara's waist. That hand paused its route back down her thigh, and instead snaked its way to the spot that was crying out for more progression.

Tsurara gasped, breaking the kiss, and stared at Rikuo's lips with half-hooded, glazed eyes. He smiled at her intoxicated expression, the look goading him on. His hand was now on top of her, testing the wetness that he anticipated. Pleased with how Tsurara was reacting, Rikuo bent over her further and captured her lips once more. His tongue stroked her plump lower lip, swollen from the onslaught of affection he released on them. She parted her lips in eager compliance. The hand on her began to circle slowly at first, but after Tsurara moaned loudly and her hips moved to his rhythm, the pressure increased and the slow circles sped.

Tsurara felt something build in her, all of her senses blurring as she again broke the embrace Rikuo's lips held her in, throwing her head back. He buried his head in her neck, kissing and licking any spot reachable. The lips and hand on her was overwhelming, pressure building still. No longer able to control her voice or body, Tsurara cried out and rocked against Rikuo's hand as she toppled over her climax, feeling her insides pulsing with heat and wetness.

Never had she felt _anything _like that before. Too embarrassed to touch herself, Tsurara hadn't ever experienced an orgasm. It wasn't hard to tell as her arms and legs trembled and buckled. She fell onto the bed, pants heaving her chest up and down. Her body tingled and she still pulsed from the episode.

Rikuo watched her bosom rise and fall with her labored breathing, the silk brim of the gown sliding in a tempting manner. He let his hands lead him once more. Not giving the woman any time to recover from her very obvious first orgasm, one finger slipped behind the fabric and yanked downward, revealing the swelling breasts. Tsurara only twitched and opened her eyes in shock, then only blushed and smiled at Rikuo encouragingly. She sat up and wove her arms around his neck. Without hesitation, his darted down to the space between her breasts, placing a long kiss there. Trailing little kisses and licks along one mound, he reached the tightening cherry-colored bud.

A hot mouth latched onto her nipple, swirling his tongue and flicking the tip of it. Tsurara gasped. "Rikuo!" She felt him smiled against her, and only intensified the assault. Her breathing sped once more, but found herself displeased slightly. She peered down on the still fully concealed Rikuo, and pushed him back forcefully. Taking the hem of his shirt, Tsurara pulled it up and over his head, easily detaching it from his body. His expression remained astonished as she took in his masculine figure. The shock passed quickly with the girl's lustful appearance, arms snapping out to snatch her up onto his lap, then resumed his feast.

Tsurara now straddled Rikuo's straining member, all too aware that he was only tending to her and not himself. Between pants, she managed to push out, "Rikuo... all you're doing is pleasing me... and not -ah!- y-yourself." Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes with the love and burning desire reflecting her own. She could tell how much he was trying to hold back, his nature always putting others before himself, even in this kind of situation. A sweet smile that disarmed him, also let him know she was ready. Concern rolled into his features and he asked, "Are you sure?"

The small nod was all it took for for panties to be completely ripped off and thrown away, Rikuo's own pants somehow disappearing in the process as well. He seemed a little too swift and well-maneuvering for Tsurara, but that was soon forgotten as he was already sliding against her entrance. A new wave of heat grasped her body, causing her to gasp and grip Rikuo's shoulders with the feeling. He himself groaned at the slick folds begging him to enter. Hands under each thigh, propping her up, Rikuo gazed into Tsurara's eyes to ask permission. An expression of nervousness finally appeared on her face, but she still nodded, knowing she was ready for this moment, wanting to share this with man she loved.

With that Rikuo sank into her, the heat and tightness encasing him. Tsurara's mouth opened in a small "o", relishing in the alien feeling, yet enjoying it. Sinking deeper still, he found the protective walls of her virginity. Unable to pace himself any longer, Rikuo thrusted through the barrier and all the way into her, eliciting a loud cry. Rikuo groaned and found Tsurara's lips, swallowing the painful whimpers she released. He stayed inside her until he was sure it would be painful no longer, and a pleasantly surprised gasp escaped from Tsurara's throat. Pulling out slowly, Rikuo waited until she broke his kiss and those golden eyes opened to regard him with confusion, then thrusted back in her with such force she bounced up slightly from the impact.

Tsurara moaned loudly into the large room, crying out as Rikuo's pacing grew quicker by the second. The feeling of him filling her was incredible, pain having already subsided. She felt weak with the overwhelming heat and thrusts that she no longer held back her voice again. Flexing her thighs, she moved her hips down to meet Rikuo's, his member growing larger inside her still. She no longer heard anything else save the quiet groans coming from beneath her as Tsurara felt her release building once more.

Rikuo's hands held her hips in place as he pumped into Tsurara, her hot, wet walls beginning to pulse and tighten around him, signaling the upcoming climax and pushing him closer to his. "Tsurara..." He grunted as she squeezed around him in response, the pressure maddening him. Tsurara cried out for the last time, pulsing around Rikuo in her climax, pushing him over with her. Sinking all the way in her, he came held her to him tightly, trying his hardest to fight away the sudden drowsiness that engulfed him.

They both fell on their sides in the bed, darkness creeping into both of their vision as the cicadas outside buzzed and shrilled.


	8. Wake-up Sex?

**Rikuo and Tsurara had sex what whaaat. Here we are, chapter 8. The morning after. I'm doing life hacks and we're skipping from midday sex to the morning after. Let's just pretend they didn't sleep for like 15 hours.**

**WARNING! WARNING! LEMONS! LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMONS!**

**~.~**

The morning sun slowly crept into the room, birds chirping quietly and the cicadas not yet active. A gentle breeze found its way into the tranquil bedroom, caressing Tsurara's face, shifting the long blue/black hair spread around her. Rikuo watched a sakura petal float above her before landing on her cheek. Smiling and outstretching a long, powerful arm, he brushed the pink oval from her face, letting his fingers linger there. She looked completely peaceful, the blanket bunched up around her head.

This sparked amusement and mischief in him, Rikuo's alter-ego egging him on to do something to her. _"We should surprise her with something, laugh a lot, and have sex again." Okay, no. I really want to do that, but I think letting her have at least a day of rest is needed. _He did kind of attack her right after she woke up from that five day coma because of a giant bird that almost melted her into oblivion.

_"I think you should give her until tonight at most to rest. I want some action too." You're me. We both experienced that sex yesterday. "Yeah, but I wanna do it my way. That was way too short for my style." As long as you don't put her in another coma. _Rikuo halted his inner conversation as two golden eyes fluttered open drowsily. Before she could become anymore aware of her surroundings, Rikuo scooted closer, pulling the startled Yuki-Onna into his bare chest. "Ohaiyo, Tsurara."

Shocked out of sleepiness, Tsurara blushed violently and blink at the masculine chest in front of her. "O... ohaiyo." Rikuo buried his face in her hair, sighing contently. Tsurara felt a strong emotion warm her chest. She loved this man so much it almost hurt. Relaxing into his arms, Tsurara slid her own from in front of her, linking them behind Rikuo's neck. Her unexpected stare upon his startled him to the point of a light blush.

Tsurara was amazed, never has she seen the confident Supreme Commander blushing; in the short amount of time she'd known him, Tsurara was aware of the fact that this man did not get embarrassed easily. And it strangely turned her on. Realizing that they still wore no clothes underneath the blankets, Tsurara slipped her arms back under the cushions, down between them. One small hand slid around the already hardening member, drawing a hiss through Rikuo's teeth.

A mischievous expression took over her features as the girl's hand tightened and began an agonizing pace, slowly, up and down. His hips twitched into her grip, eyes bearing into her own with building lust. _"Put her in her place." _Seemingly in synch with his alter-ego of late, Rikuo unhooked one of his arms from Tsurara's back, dragging his fingers lower until they brushed over her bottom. Her eyes began to hood, pushing into his hand. He dipped in between her thighs from behind, stroking the wet folds begging for attention.

Tsurara's small pink lips parted to release a small moan, the hand on him quickening. Rikuo let out his own groan, sinking a finger into that sweet flesh. He felt her twitch inside, more liquid flowing around his finger. Rikuo closed the distance between them, taking her lips as another moan resonated through his body, down to the place her little hands occupied, only making his erection larger and his hunger thrive.

His tongue forced its way into Tsurara's mouth and she received him readily, both already familiar with one another's rhythm. Rikuo couldn't take it anymore. One hand threw the blankets off and away, his other arm scooping a surprised Tsurara on top of him. Grabbing her hips, he situated her over his own, rubbing her entrance until she whimpered. "Rikuo..." Two golden eyes gazed down on him, finishing the sentence with the emotions they held.

Rikuo lifted himself up so they were eye to eye and began to trail kisses down Tsurara's neck. Her hands came up to grasp his broad shoulders while his hands slid down between her thighs, gripping the bottom of each. Rikuo did this, knowing the reaction he would get when he reached Tsurara's breasts, latching his hot mouth on one of the tight buds. And she delivered, whimpering even more, trying to fill herself with Rikuo as his assaults grew more aggressive.

Rikuo rolled the tip of her nipple gently between his teeth, eliciting a loud moan from Tsurara as she dragged her fingers through his soft, brown hair. Kissing, licking, and sucking his way back up to her lips, Rikuo finally asked permission. "May I come in?" His voice washed over her like warm honey, his torturing on her affecting him as well. Staring into his eyes with the love she saw reflected in his own, Tsurara nodded in an almost sleepy manner, tugging on Rikuo's hair to pull him into another passionate kiss.

With that, he lowered Tsurara on him slowly, letting her feel him fill her to the brim. Breaking the kiss, she lifted her face to the ceiling. "Mmm..."

Watching her relish in him was too much. Rikuo wove his fingers in her silky hair and guided her soft lips back down to his smooth ones, and keeping her attached to him, lifted her and followed her down on her back to the bed. Now on top of Tsurara, and in complete control, Rikuo pulled back to study the young woman's condition. Arms bent and up next to her head, which tilted toward the bedsheets, Tsurara panted and kept her eyes closed, still enjoying the still fullness of Rikuo. Heat burst in his lower belly, traveling down and making him even bigger.

Tsurara whimpered at Rikuo's still-growing erection inside of her. He felt so amazing, even just being in her. But as she cracked her eyes open and studied the look of rising hunger on his face with aroused interest, Tsurara prepared herself for what she knew was coming next. Rikuo's hand dropped down on either side of her head, and her favorite part came. His hips withdrew along with his member, then slammed back into her.

She cried out, which only encouraged him, Feeling the hot, wet walls squeezing around him and the way she whispered his name only made his next thrust even harder. But Rikuo decided something quickly. He needed to find her spot. He wanted to see her go crazy.

Tilting his hips in a different angle, Rikuo set a swift pace, hitting Tsurara in other areas she didn't know could be hit. They all felt amazing, Rikuo skillfully touching a new place with each thrust. Moving slightly to the right the reach a different point, Tsurara felt as if she was on the verge of an orgasm at the blink of an eye. Rikuo paused, pulling himself halfway out of her. She screamed his name, which earned a satisfied smirk. Tsurara gazed up at him in glazed confusion.

Leaning down over her, Rikuo planted a chaste kiss on her lips before speaking. "I found your spot." And with another violent thrust, he set a incredibly fast pace, grunting with the tightening of the walls enveloping him. "So tight." Tsurara was crying out with each of his thrusts, feeling herself speed to her climax. With one pulse of her hot insides and a final loud cry, Rikuo pushed in one last time and fell with her.

Tsurara's arms coiled up around Rikuo's neck, pulling his ear down to her lips. "I love you."

A small, tired smile that gave her life made a smile of her own to appear. His voice vibrated through her. "I love you more."

Along with the blanket, Rikuo pulled Tsurara back to the top of the bed, covering them both in the sheets and fell asleep almost immediately in the early morning.

**A/N: I making this chapter short just because I was tasting the lemons and wanted to share them with the world. I wrote this at 12 a.m. so forgive me if it's half-assed but I know you guys have been waiting for the sex so I'm throwing in another scene just for the fun of it. Be grateful, this probably won't happen again. Just saying! Yours truly, Selfish Bitch Allyssa.**

**Another A/N!: It's 11:10 at night 4/16 and I want you guys to know I'm updating tomorrow. After I get home from school I'll get to work on the rest of chapter 9! Sorry for the long waits on these guys but you all are very sweet and supportive so I'm gonna get her done tomorrow for sure!**


	9. Games

_Okay. Soo they had sex again. You liked that, right? Yeaaah... you liked it. Some of you have already voiced your opinions about Night Rikuo, and of course they are going to have sex together. Eventually. Have fun dear readers!_

**~.~**

Only a couple of hours had passed before the birds chirping outside roused the tired Tsurara. Without opening her eyes, she stretched her long legs down the length of the bed, then winced at the soreness she felt in her lower belly. A lazy smile stretched across her face in silent satisfaction, feeling the warm arms tighten around her after her movement. Slowly cracking her eyes open, she let herself study the face of the beautiful man before her.

Rikuo's mouth was agape only slightly, sending out soft breaths across Tsurara's cheek. His hair was extremely disheveled, sticking out in every direction possible. Reaching out slowly as to not wake him up, Tsurara stroked the silky locks, allowing her fingers to travel down his cheek and lay it there. She smiled once more, feeling her heart overflow with love and happiness.

_I want to wake up everyday like this... with the man I love._ Leaning in, she placed a small, chaste kiss on his lips and tucked her head underneath his chin, sighing contently. Rikuo groaned quietly in his sleep, his arms coiling around her even tighter, plastering the startled girl against his chest. She blushed, bringing up one hand to rest on the hard planes of his chest. They were still naked, and Tsurara was already anticipating when Rikuo would wake again, wondering they would have sex again for the third time after waking up.

Tsurara blushed furiously at her thoughts. _When did I become so lewd? _She remembered how she attacked the man in front of her first previously in the morning, bringing him to full attention with her hands. Her face remained crimson. "I can't believe I did something like that..." A deep chuckle vibrated from beneath her palms, catching her off-guard. "Me neither. You should try it again some time." Rikuo kissed the top of Tsurara's head.

"Ohaiyo again, Mrs. Supreme Commander." The girl blinked up at him several times, taking the time to process his words. She processed. "Ehhhh?!" Her face contorted in a extremely confused manner, mouth gaping and cheeks tinting pink. Rikuo only yawned and pulled her against his chest once more. "You think after we both profess our love to each other and then have sex, twice, that I'm going to let you get away? I plan on marrying you, Tsurara." Unable to control the heat that rushed to her head, Tsurara only stared at her lover's neck, no words forming from her still-open mouth._  
_

Her heart felt like it was about to explode, crying out for more air. No longer feeling her body moving softly and the breath on his neck, Rikuo shook the astonished woman. "Breathe." Tsurara gulped air at his command and spluttered, "Ma-marry?!" He smiled down at her, allowing the fond affection to reflect through his chocolate brown eyes. "I want to be with you. No one has ever caught my interest like you do, make me so happy just by looking upon you. I've never been able to have a real conversation with a girl without worrying if they want my name or body. Until you came along."

His words washed over her like a warm blanket, intoxicating sweetness nudging her into a light daze. This unbelievably gorgeous man wanted to marry her. Oikawa Tsurara, daughter of a crazy woman. Oh god, her mother. What is she going to say when she finds out? She burst in to wild laughter at this, eyes squeezed shut and rolling back and forth.

Well, that wasn't the reaction Rikuo had expected when he told the woman he loved-with so much heartfelt intention-how much he loved her, she laughed at him hysterically. The pouting man lay on his side, unsure what to do with the still laughing Yuki-Onna. That changed with a quick smirk. When she rolled back to face him, Rikuo jumped atop her, pinning the now startled girl on her stomach. "Rikuo?"

He silenced her with a finger, trailing down her back, over her bottom, then dipping down between her thighs. Tsurara gasped, but spread her legs slightly, eagerly granting him access. An eyebrow quirked, Rikuo slipped a digit between the fold, becoming wet soon after his assaults. He rubbed just under her throbbing bulb, making her squirm to make him hit the right spot. Tsurara groaned in frustration, casting a needy glare up at Rikuo.

"I don't like it when you mock me, Tsurara." He let the finger circling her hit once, then continue the torture. Golden eyes widening, she bit her lip and whimpered. Releasing her lip, the abused girl spoke in a hoarse voice. "I was only laughing b-because of the fact that m-my mother is going to freak out when she learns that the Third Heir h-has returned my feelings..." He paused as Tsurara finished, panting.

Realization hit him and he groaned, flopping down next to the sexually frustrated Yuki-Onna. "I'll have to invite Setsura here and tell her I'm going to have you as my wife." Tsurara propped herself on her elbows, peering down into Rikuo's pained expression. Her expression warmed and she leaned over to place another kiss on her fiancé's lips. Pulling back, she said, "We can do it together. You're definitely not alone in this."

The Supreme Commander smiled back up at her charmingly. In one swift movement, he was on top of her again. This time she only stared back up at him, eyes beginning to in anticipation. "Let's finish what we started, then give your mother a little call."

Tsurara's giggles faded into the late morning, drifting away with the gentle breeze.

**...**

"Good work. You must be tired."

"Hai, hai! Your hard work will be appreciated!"

"You were very admirable, Supreme Commander."

Rikuo sat back in satisfaction, taking a sip from his red sake cup. His crimson eyes danced mischievously over the brim, sweeping his men's ranks. The moon shone down over the room, combining with the candles dotted around the party hall to light the area in a dim glow. The young man sported a blue kimono, black haori seated on his shoulders. His usual form, slightly unruly silver/black hair, chest and half of his abdomen revealed, Nenekirimaru stationed at his hip.

The Supreme Commander in all of his glory, drinking with a small group of his men, as well as Nurarihyon. The small, wrinkled man sat at his right, in a black kimono. His grandfather simply listened with his eyes closed and occasionally took a sip of sake. Everyone's full attention was on their ring leader, eager eyes watching him. Rikuo smirked at them all.

"I could go for many more rounds then that, men. Do you expect any less from the head of the Nura Clan?" His last sentence held a small threat in them, daring any to underestimate him. They all roared in cheers and laughter, throwing sake into the air.

"Were her boobs as big as they look?"

"How nice is her ass?"

"Was she nice and tight?"

Rikuo's rose colored eyes stretched open in fury, Fear waving out over the room. Silence fell instantly. He set his cup down casually, then rose to his feet. His hand clasped the hilt of Nenekirimaru, unsheathing with a clean, shrill noise. Rikuo cut through the air and let the blade rest at an angle in front of him. "The ones who just spoke of my woman as so, come forward." Nurarihyon opened one eye in amusement at his grandchild. He had no intention to interfere, however. These were his men, and they did in fact speak very out of place.

Three yokai appeared before their leader, shaking. The whole room held its breath. The Supreme Commander peered down his nose at them, like shawty don't play that shit. His katana rose in the air, reflecting the terrified faces of his men. And then sheathed itself. Rikuo got down on his haunches , on level with the small yokai. He turned to each as he spoke. "Yes, very nice, and yes."

They stared blankly at him first, complete shock occupying their features. Amazement, then satisfaction registered, and the celebration continued on, as if nothing happened. Standing up, Rikuo sat back down next to his grandfather. "You handled that much differently then I had expected." He smirked at the joyous festival around him, then replied, "As long as they admire from afar and don't attempt anything, I'm okay with some indecent behavior. To an extent."

Rikuo paused before going on, eyeing the small ayakashi that asked about the third question. "The last one almost got me though. I was about to neuter him right there."

He leaned back against the wall and took a sip of sake as Nurarihyon laughed in amusement. The Third Heir closed his eyes and let the warm alcohol run a burning trail down his throat to his stomach, when the laughter and music stopped sloppily. Frowning, Rikuo reopened his eyes to meet a angry form in front of him. The room's temperature noticeably dropped several degrees.

Hands on her hips and eyes blazing down upon him, stood Oikawa Setsura, his to-be-mother-in-law. He only grinned up at the seething woman, her daughter entering the room soon after, eyes frantically searching for her. finding their target, Tsurara rushed over and hovered in concern behind her mother. "Okaa-sama, please don't be rash!" The older Yuki-Onna only sent an annoyed look over her shoulder, the focused back on the problem below her.

"Boy, I heard you're going to marry my sweet Tsurara." Setsura's red eyes clashed with Rikuo's, only furthering his amusement. Tsurara watched on with nervous anxiety. _No! My mother doesn't know how to deal with Rikuo! He's not the type of person you approach like this, he'll only laugh at you..._

But she spectated helplessly. "I plan on doing so, Oikawa-san." He answered simply. Her mother's eyes narrowed in suspicion, scrutinizing the attractive man with a hard glint in them. "You don't plan on screwing around with Tsurara, do you?" At that, Rikuo's expression grew very serious. "I do not. I love Tsurara, I plan on making her my wife, and I intend on supporting her for the rest of her life."

Setsura seemed hardly convinced, then noticed the uncomfortable looking Nurarihyon seated next to her object of abuse. A sly smile stretched across her face. "Lookin' good, Supreme Commander." The old man laughed and shook his head. "This idiot grandson of mine is the head of the Nura Clan now." A delicate brown arched. "Hm? Is that so."

Tsurara watched in horror as that expression she knew _way _too well surfaced. Her mother sauntered closer to Rikuo and plopped down-very close-next to him. Setsura leaned on the mildly surprised Supreme Commander, obviously trying to give him a view of her cleavage. Lifting her hand up in front of her, she produced a small, ice sake cup and held it out to Rikuo.

"Mind pouring me a cup, kid?" Seemingly unfazed, the young man snapped his fingers and out popped Karasu-Tengu, sake cask in hand. With the tension gone, the small party resumed, Tsurara still standing and out of place. Anger welled through her as she caught her mother trailing a finger down _her _man's chest, making him visibly uncomfortable. Her mother was never good at reading men.

_Why is this bitch touching him so casually? Such an old woman would be of no interest to Rikuo! _These thoughts and feelings alarmed Tsurara. Since when did she become so possessive? But her mother coming on to the man she just introduced as her fiancé? That's some bullshit.

Cold air whipped around Rikuo, startling him out of his uneasiness. This woman is the kind he finds despicable. Once they check him out, hear he's the leader of a clan, they throw themselves at him. He glanced up to see a very angry Tsurara, almond shaped eyes staring down at her own mother with something close to contempt. Rikuo choked back a snicker, catching her jealousy with mighty ease.

Damn, she's hot when she's angry. Tsurara wore the same pajama's on the night they met, the pink shirt hugging her hips in a way that made him warm in the cold air. Rikuo stood in the middle of Setsura's sentence, ignoring her shocked response, and strolled over to his raging woman. Tsurara, also shocked at Rikuo's abrupt movements, squealed when he took hold of her hand and yanked her against him.

Her hands fell into the warm flesh of his defined abs, forced to circle around his waist inside the kimono as Rikuo plastered her to him. The air around them settled, and Tsurara was amazed at how calm she felt in her lovers arms. Those arms hooked behind her back, holding her gently.

He came over to reassure her? Tsurara's honey eyes rose and locked with his crimson ones. They regarded her with love and quiet amusement, both making his the red depths dance. She felt the same emotions fill her own, laughing at her own reaction her her mothers futile attempts.

Rikuo turned back with Tsurara in his arms, to the now grouchy Setsura glowering up at the couple from her seat. Her daughter gave her a uninterested look, resting her head on _her _man's chest. Yes, bitch. _Hers. _"Now then Oikawa-san, could you give us your blessing so we may move on?"

The older woman stood back to her feet, brushing off her knees. She straightened, red eyes glaring into her daughters.

"Not just yet." Ice spread rapidly from her feet, covering the whole party hall, tripping many of the drunk yokai spluttering around. She smirked and took a ready stance, then spoke.

"Tsurara, dear. Come and spar with your mother."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long once again to get this chapter in. But I hope this little appearance makes up for it! You all knew it was coming!**

**P.S: Shawty don't play that shit.**


	10. Fighting Over Men

_Hey hey heey. Okay so I'm sorry for updating so late with a not so exciting chapter but I hope this one makes up a little for it! You guys are awesome and I appreciate your reviews! I also got my ears pierced. My 2nd cartilage and 3rd lobes! It really hurt! I just felt like sharing. Since we're close. And about the shawty don't play that shit thing... I thought it was really funny so I put it in. I know, I'm stupid, but I still got a kick out of it. Anyway, don't be afraid to leave me some feedback! Have fun with this chapter!_

**~.~**

"Tsurara, dear. Come spar with your mother."

Her body went rigid at those words, catching the serious intent behind a mocking sneer. Setsura and her daughter had sparred many times in order for Tsurara to be prepared in real life situations, and boy did they come in handy. The older Yuki-Onna was not someone to be messed with, though Tsurara had learned her little flaws and used them to her advantage. But that also meant her mother knew hers.

This wasn't going to be an easy fight, but Tsurara had no intention of backing down after that little charade her old woman pulled on Rikuo. Just remembering that hand on the chest her head rested on now made crystals form around her in anger. A slow, sly smile stretched across the younger girl's face, making Setsura's brow quirk in annoyed amusement.

"Hai, Okaa-sama." Tsurara stepped out of Rikuo's arms, though they tightened reluctantly. Her honey eyes sent a confused look up, but was cut off short by a smoldering kiss. She startled, then gripped the kimono sleeve that gently billowed in the increasing winds. Her mother watcher, astonished, as the man she had attempted to seduce ravaged her daughter so openly. She cocked a hip and place a hand there, waiting for the disgusting scene to end.

Tsurara pulled away, turning bright red from the Supreme Commander's open display of affection, and her own mother watching intently. Rikuo bent and whispered into her ear. "My bet's on you. I'll give you a reward if you succeed." Tsurara drew away again, this time her eyebrows raised, arms crossed. "Watch and learn. I'll give you a reward for betting on the right person after this."

With her fiancé doubled over in wild laughter, the pajama clad girl turned to face her problem. Taking one small step forward, she slid to the middle of the room, swishing around gracefully. She then too the same pose as Setsura and beckoned her over with a delicate finger. The older woman snorted at her daughters unexpected sass, maneuvering toward her in a similar fashion.

They stood ten feet apart, mirroring each other. Same height, same body, the only difference where the eyes and hairstyles. Setsura wore a simple white yukata, her daughter sporting hello kitty. They each took a stance almost simultaneously, sizing on another up.

"Now, I want you to know I love you, darling." Tsurara smirked, cocking her head. Her almond shaped eyes where slightly narrowed in a calm manner, shielding the rage behind them. "Darling, may we not speak in such a condescending way? It's pissing me off."

Rikuo gazed at Tsurara from his seat, completely awed by her new demeanor. Tensed body, eyes that made him want to squirm, and the way she spoke, oh man. He might become a masochist to see more of this side. But the atmosphere was also choking him, the Fear of both women clashing against each other in silent aggression. _This is gonna be great. _He sat back and took a sip of sake.

_"Baka! Stop them!" No, retard. They'd freeze our baby maker in a second, and we definitely still need it. Besides, they need to settle this thing themselves. It Setsura's fault for preying on a nineteen year old guy when she's ancient. _Silence filled his head before he felt the agreement there, then settle. _"I actually kind of wanted to watch too."_

"Shall we start then, kid?"

"Please do."

A long spear formed out of thin air in front of Tsurara, which she swiped and held with ease. Her mother smirked smugly. "You always choose that dreadful weapon." "Let's tall less, Okaa-sama, and actually do something."

As soon as she finished those words, Tsurara leapt into the air, dodging the pricks of ice that pierced the air where she stood previously. She landed on the slippery ice unharmed, expression unchanged. Her mother always does this.

But Setsura only smiled pitifully at her daughter, and Tsurara's eyes flashed wide before she ducked immediately, a large shard rustling her hair from behind and impaling the ground in front of her. Her mother laughed, almost maniacally. Her fun was cut short as all the the lights cut off, leaving only the natural glow of the moon to aid them.

Setsura's head snapped from side to side, having lost sight of the younger woman in her short lived victory. She took up a stance once more, closing her ruby red eyes for better concentration. Her daughter has come close to defeating her, but not today. She would not let another Nura man slip through her finger tips. They say three times a charm, right?

**(A/N: I'm adding a little twist to my usual writing style! Introducing... First Person.)**

The old hag turned around and winked at me. My body shivered in return. How repulsive. How can somebody, almost identical to their kin, be so different? I took another sip of sake and pin-pointed Tsurara with ease. She sat up on the corner of the ceiling, feet dangling from the sheet of ice she occupied. I really want to yank her down from there, throw her over my shoulder, and dominate her right now but her mother probably wants to do the same to me.

I shuddered again. Setsura's hot, but she didn't have an ounce of charm. Her daughter, however, overflowed with it. Especially how serious she looks in battle, honey eyes turned steely with killer intent, jealousy. Tsurara, jealous. That selfless woman. A new, possessive side that turns me on. Even if she doesn't come through as victor, I'm rewarding her generously tonight.

**(A/N: First Person is tiring.)**

Tsurara snickered at her mother from the icy perch she crouched from. This was going to be interesting. The spear in her hands morphed into a sword, ready for close combat. Before she leapt down, Tsurara frowned, getting a similar feeling as she did on that day she picked up dog droppings. Her golden eyes sought and found what they were looking for, a perverted man staring at her clenched ass.

Her face colored bright red, little hand struggling with the hem of her shirt to bring it down over her butt. Rikuo chuckled and openly stared at her with lust filled eyes, deepening the shade of red on her cheeks. Tsurara peered back down on her mother, trying to forget how those crimson hues made her feel warm in a place very distracting.

Though Tsurara jumped down almost silently, her mother's head snapped up at her incoming form, a sword of her own materializing in her palms. The weapons clashed and screeched as if they were real, Setsura forced into a crouch with her daughter hovering over her, blades crossed and trembling with each side's strength.

"How crafty of you, daughter." Tsurara's facial expression remained passive as she replied, "I am your daughter, after all."

Setsura's leg lashed out at her's, which she leapt back to dodge. As her feet hit the ice and began to skid backward, Tsurara lifted her blade to meet her mother's, already retaliating after her previous assault. Tsurara ducked under a lash at her head, Setsura side-stepping a slash on her left. They continued this dance, getting small nicks at one another.

Tsurara's Fear rolled out for the second time. "Noroi no Fubuki, Fusei Kakurei!" A stream of cold wind and snow flakes bustled out of her mouth, progressing toward the unsurprised Setsura. She countered the attack with her own, mimicking the same words and procedure. But while she countered, her daughter slipped behind her, slashing at her exposed back. Setsura whirled around.**  
**

They crossed swords again, struggling and sliding blades with strength. But while they were so caught up in the sword play, the two Yuki-Onna's forgot their powers. Tsurara smiled at her mother from behind her weapon, Setsura's eyes narrowing. She suddenly gasped, eyes stretching wide, and jumped away from the embrace.

A shard of ice protruded from her waist, red spreading through the white yukata rapidly. Her daughter didn't bat an eye. Setsura took a defensive stance, wincing noticeably from the shard. She couldn't remove it or a few of her organs would spill out. She needed to tend to it later, freeze that side over. But the older woman made the huge mistake of indulging in her pain, flying backwards, white clouding her vision.

Tsurara had slapped her mother with full strength, all anger pouring out in the gesture. How had this turned around so quickly? She stood above her mother crumpled form, eyes unemotional, ice sword lifted above her head.

Rikuo watched in alarm as the woman he was rooting for raised her weapon, steeled for a killing strike. She wouldn't actually do it, would she? The sword came crashing down, a final battle cry from Tsurara. She stepped away from Setsura, who's eyes stared at the blade in the ground, inches from her nose. Tsurara brushed her hands off, strolling casually back to an astonished Supreme Commander.

"Okaa-sama, you think in all of the time I was gone, I hadn't trained at all? That was a little too simple." Rikuo rose to meet the victorious woman, her chest puffed out proudly. He quirked an eyebrow. "Where _did _ you learn to fight like that?" Tsurara stopped and gazed up at Rikuo, easily accepting the hands that automatically wound themselves around her.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, letting it drown out her frustration. "The little yokai that lived in the apartment I did had big friends." The chest beneath her fingers bounced and vibrated with joyous laughter. "So, what are we going to do about... Wait, where'd she go?"

Without surprise, Tsurara turned and found a lonely puddle of blood frozen where her mother had been previously. "Okaa-sama always spoke of how she would retreat in the shadows after a defeat."

Though Rikuo didn't seem to care for one second. Throwing a squealing Tsurara over his shoulder, he made a beeline for the bedroom.

"Ready for that reward?"

**~.~**

_I hope you guys liked the bit of action in this chapter! I know it wasn't too long, and I apologize. I'll make it up again next chapter. You guys know what's coming next... ;)  
_

_I also want to thank you all so much for your support, and relish in the fact that I've reached 1,000 views! Thank you guys so so much, I know it's not a huge deal but it definitley made my day to watch this story grow in views and follows and everything! I love you guys!_


	11. Prelude to A Reward

_YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IT! I'm back. Sorry for the delay guys. I had a huge project due that I completely procrastinated on and solely focused on Field of Dreams. I'm making this chapter a bit longer for the long wait. You guys deserve it! I'm also at 2,000 views! Which is exciting for me! Love you all._

_I've also recently gotten a bit obsessed with a few K-pop songs. Most of them suck in my opinion, sadly. One of my favs is Rose by Lee Hi. Check it out!_

**~.~**

Tsurara yelped after she felt a large hand slap her butt. Still dangling from Rikuo's shoulder, she retaliated by slapping his as well. "Don't do that when others may see us!" He only chuckled at her complaint. Just as the flustered girl uttered those words and they rounded a corner, Kejoro came into sight. And she as well was having her own little moment.

Rikuo halted in his tracks, walking backwards to hide behind the corner. Tsurara slid off his shoulder and carefully onto the wood floor. And the Supreme Commander, being as lewd as ever, made sure her body was plastered against his as she descended. He gave her a lopsided grin, making Tsurara 'harumph' and peek from behind their hiding spot.

The brunette was sitting on the edge of the pane, next to a floating head. Kubinashi's form outlined her's, leaning closely and intimately into the conversation. His golden eyes regarded Kejoro with such a gentleness that it made even Tsurara's face heat. With the moon highlighting their features, it softened the scene even further. It was evident to anyone what was unfolding before them.

Except Rikuo. "What are they doing?" His sentence left with silence, his red eyes snapped from the couple to the girl in front of him. Tsurara was staring over her shoulder, frowning spectacularly, little nose scrunched up. It was a disbelieving stare. "Are you kidding me, Rikuo," she whisper yelled at her amazingly dense partner.

Why the hell was he cursed with this fog and be able to perceive her every thought? "They are obviously having a romantic moment. Kejoro-san and Kubinashi-san like each other."

Blinking, he frowned at her statement. How come a girl who has only been here for a week or two know his own people better than he? The shocked boy was shocked further out of his thoughts as a heavy moan drifted into their space.

Tsurara's honey hues grew rounder at the noise, pint dusting her cheeks. The Supreme Commander's gaze on her's seemed to intensify, his expression turning from one of genuine surprise to lust.

They finally noticed their positions as well. The lightly clothed girl leaning against the corner, Rikuo hunched over her to watch the show as well. His chest pressed on her back, breath tickling her neck, and his arm trapping her against the wall. Tsurara couldn't help but heat at the close contact, remembering the mornings occurrences.

Rikuo tried to hold in his laughter as she pulled away from him, trying to blink away the obvious emotion clouding her eyes. More inappropriate noises reached them and Tsurara blushed further, but turned, preferring to see what was really going on behind them.

And what a sight it was. Kejoro was sitting on Kubinashi's lap, yukata not leaving much for the imagination. Their tongues were visible as they opened their mouths to deepen the kiss. The blonde had his hand cupping Kejoro's breast, and when he tightened his grip, the woman on his lap would moan soundly.

Hands on her mouth and body tensing, Tsurara chanced a look at Rikuo. Which wasn't difficult, in the process of the events he had leaned further and his head was now hovering over her shoulder. His brows were raised in amusement and inquiry at his brave friends, practically having sex out in the open.

Seeming to have enough of watching, he straightened and walked casually out from their spot behind the wall. Tsurara lunged for Rikuo's kimono whisper yelling, "What are you doing?! They'll see you!" He spoke in a normal tone. "Exactly."

Pulling out of her grasp, the arrogant Supreme Commander strolled passed the couple to get to his bedroom. The two scrambled from each other, both bright red and checking their clothes. When Rikuo passed by without so much as a look, Kejoro laughed lightly while Kubinashi hung his floating head in his hands.

Tsurara sheepishly revealed herself, stopping beside her friends. "I'm sorry about interrupting... Rikuo-sama wanted to get to bed..."

Kejoro simply stared up at the fidgeting Yuki-Onna, delicate brow raised. "Hm? He wanted to get to bed? More like he's getting ready to do what me and Kubinashi were doing." She laughed harder when his face burned a bright shade of red, as well as Tsurara.

"j-ja..." Bowing, she scurried off in the direction Rikuo had disappeared from. One problem.

The hallway split in two, the dark corridors resembling each other way too much for Tsurara to make a confident decision. She knew one way lead to the bath hall, the other Rikuo's residence.

She took a step in the left hallway, unknowingly heading toward the bath. And also unaware of Rikuo tailing her quietly, Fear activated. He snickered at her nervous gait, golden eyes sweeping the darkness. She snapped her head around, her gaze piercing Rikuo straight in the eye. He stopped abruptly, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

She tilted her head, hair falling over her body, expression questioning. Then straightening, said, "I'm too paranoid..."

Rikuo slumped and sighed, realizing he was even holding his breath. Running a hand through his hair sheepishly, he followed after Tsurara's retreating form. A voice broke the silence.

_"We shouldn't be following her. This is kinda rude, letting her wander around and hiding while she is." _Rikuo sighed at his human side, shaking his head and placing his hands in opposite sleeves of the blue kimono he sported, black haori drifting in the slight breeze. _Oh, human me. You'll never learn. We're doing this to inspect behaviors when she's alone of course!__  
_

Upon catching up, he saw that she paused again. Frowning, he stepped forward to get a good look at her face. A finger teasing her lips and gaze on the ceiling, she seemed to ponder on a thought before sweeping her surroundings again.

Rikuo watched her hand slide down to shorts, sliding up the hem. And almost burst out laughing when she picked the wedgie with a sigh of relief. He held his sides and mouth, silently laughing while Tsurara walked on with a skip in her step at the lifted burden.

_"Okay, if I get to see more of this, I'm up for some stalking." _Rikuo smiled broadly at his thoughts with an approving nod.

When they reached the end of the hall and stopped in front of the bath, instead of looking disappointed, Tsurara tilted her head and smiled at the entrance. "I needed a bath, anyway."

Rikuo pursed his lips, brow raising. _Well. I guess it's okay to take a peek at my fiancé in the bath, isn't it? _Before confirming with himself, he drifted through the banner adorning 'Women' on it with a devious grin, but it faded quickly._  
_

Rikuo felt as if he had been hit on the head with a frying pan. _The hell do you want now! You're getting annoying. _Another thwack. _"Shut up, Yoru. It's common sense not to peep on a woman. If Tsurara finds out, she'll kill us."_

Ignoring the pestering thoughts that continued to flow, Rikuo proceeded into the bathing area when he heard music flowing out.

Apparently she had her phone somewhere in the small amount of clothing she sported, for Tsurara's white iPhone sat on the built in speakers and was playing bouncy Korean music. _(A/N: Look up I don't need a man by Miss A. You won't regret it. It also make the scene funnier XD)_

Rikuo was almost overcome by laughter again when he recognized some English lyrics, 'I don't need a man!' He shed his haori and shielded it form sight, as well as securing his kimono at his waist so that his abdomen was showing. The steam was sticking to him but the sight before him halted his stripping.

Tsurara was barely covered by the mist, hands in her hair, hips swaying to the music. Soap slid down her back and shoulders, crimson eyes following the movement as well as her dancing. Her jumped from left to right, waving interesting and arousing patterns that made Rikuo almost wet himself.

Tsurara stepped forward, dancing lightly in the drizzling steam. She smiled, eyes closed. _This is my song! _She stopped for a second. _Well, not really anymore. But I still love it._

She sang out the English words she had learned so well, confidently. "I don't need a man, I don't need a man, what?!" She joined the deep laughter resonating through the huge room before stopping abruptly when she realized what she was doing.

Whipping around, Tsurara froze the water in the air around into tiny shards of ice, covering her breasts with her hair as well as her nether regions.

Rikuo watched her demeanor change from 'kill' to extreme confusion. The lack of embarrassment threw him off, staring at her, dumbfounded as she asked him a question.

Tsurara rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over the exposed, pearly breasts that screamed for Rikuo's attention. "Rikuo, were you following me?" Snapping out of his daze, the Supreme Commander retained his arrogant charm and smirked. "How'd you know?"

Sighing, the visibly frustrated woman began a slow pace toward Rikuo. She watched his eyes grow bigger with each step, the red depths swirling in the steam of the bath. The reaction stimulating, Tsurara smirked and increased her pace. "I wondered if you were the second I turned around and looked you straight in the face. I was waiting for you to confirm it."

_Kami-sama, forgive me. I have no idea what I'm doing._The inner turmoil was shielded greatly, a seductive smile in it's place. The nervous energy in her builded with every step, and she was amazed Rikuo hadn't spotted it yet. Things were going a little too smooth for her.

Rikuo could feel his other side fidgeting uncomfortably. The urge to jump on Tsurara drifted from his thoughts and Rikuo almost flinched from shock. _Wow, kid. You're getting real excited. "Shut up, Yoru. That boner is very contradictory."_

He bit the inside of his cheek at his friend downstairs pushing against his kimono. _Touché._

Growing impatient with her agonizingly slow descent, Rikuo padded forward himself, watching the surprise on Tsurara's face with amusement. "I'm a little done with this teasing, sweetheart."

Tsurara's heart jumped at his quiet endearment, chest pounding all the more when his arms clasped her slick waist. They tightened around her, pushing her chest to his. Blushing, Tsurara turned from Rikuo's lips. She saw his eyes narrow in her peripheral, then felt fingers tilt her head up.

A warm tongue glided down her throat, eliciting a small gasp from Tsurara. Her hands gripped the fabric at his waist, surrendering her neck readily. Rikuo sighed on the wet surface, making her shudder at the added heat. He lifted his head until it has level with hers, fingers still holding it in place.

"Don't shy away after getting me worked up with that little show earlier."

Tsurara's eyes stretched further at his next statement.

"I'm supposed to give you your reward, remember?"

_*Insert troll face*_


End file.
